


Как бы я хотел

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: 5 раз, когда Стиву было неловко говорить о сексе, и один раз, когда ему стало не до разговоров.Стив считает, что мир стал совсем другим. Баки уверен, что все, в общем-то, осталось прежним. Сам Баки тоже не особенно изменился, однако Стив узнает кое-что новое, и похоже, что перемен в отношениях между ними не миновать. Но кто сказал, что перемены - это плохо?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. Баки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Then Oh Why Can't I? (or, 5 Times Steve Rogers Felt Awkward Talking About Sex, and One Time He Stopped Talking Altogether)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422076) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45. Огромное спасибо!

Всё совсем как в старые времена и при этом совершенно по-другому.

В баре тихо и слегка грязновато, он кажется знакомым, как кажется знакомой любая старая забегаловка вне зависимости от того, бывал ли ты там раньше. Стив сразу вспоминает местечки, куда Баки таскал его прежде, до войны. До того, как всё изменилось. Местечки, где двое парней, почти уже взрослых, могли посидеть с пивом, посмеяться и перекинуться историями о шикарных девушках, которых в подобное заведение не приведешь. У Стива таких историй было негусто, зато Баки старался за двоих. Его откровения чаще всего вгоняли Стива в краску, и он подозревал, что именно с этой целью Баки ими и делится.

Сложно принять факт, что прошло семьдесят лет, а Баки сидит на соседнем стуле точно так же, как во времена, когда им было по восемнадцать. Его волосы длиннее, а глаза жестче, его кожа помечена шрамами, которые Стив не помнит. И всё же там, глубоко, он совершенно точно лучший друг Стива, и не важно, что видят остальные.

Стив пьет пиво, то же, что обычно, потому что не смог бы напиться даже при желании, но вкус по-прежнему хорош. Как всегда. Но Баки пьет водку, и у обоих сегодня неподходящее настроение для разговоров о девушках.

– А ты неплохо устроился.

Баки окидывает его с ног до головы быстрым взглядом, медленно и лениво проворачивая в пальцах стакан. Он скорее похож на солдата, оценивающего неприятеля, чем на старого друга. «Разумеется, – мысленно уточняет Стив, замечая темные круги у него под глазами, – не стоит судить его строго».

– Умудрился собрать себе впечатляющую команду.

Стив бы ответил, но он подозревает, что шутка будет несмешной, если ее придется объяснять, поэтому просто пожимает плечами.

– Не я ее собирал, но ты прав. Я везунчик: всегда водился с лучшими ребятами.

Баки фыркает.

– Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор себе это внушаешь.

Выражение, в котором мешаются нежность и раздражение, знакомо до боли. Стив дивится внезапному порыву остановить время и сохранить этот момент, когда друг похож на себя прежнего; порыв так силен, что заходится сердце.

– Ты всегда был лидером, Стив. Даже когда ты был тощей мелочью, люди высоко ставили тебя, – он ухмыляется. – Если можно так выразиться.

– Очень смешно, – Стив закатывает глаза, но невольно расплывается в ответной улыбке. – Неужто ты забыл, как меня колотили чуть ли не через день? Не думаю, что так поступают с объектом восхищения.

– Да ладно, сам знаешь, что чепуха это, – Баки аккуратно отпивает из стакана, стараясь, чтобы водка не попала на подживающую ранку на нижней губе. – Те придурки, что тебя пинали, делали это больше от страха. Именно так ведешь себя, когда боишься: либо удираешь, либо месишь то, что тебя пугает, в кашу, пока оно не задумало какую-нибудь подлянку.

Стив ждет, но Баки, кажется, не намерен продолжать.

– Ну, – он откашливается. – Команда в самом деле хорошая. Но всегда есть куда расти. Бьюсь об заклад, когда ты немного освоишься…

– Ни в жизни, – перебивает Баки. – Наташа скорее нас обоих убьет, чем снова станет со мной работать, и ты это знаешь.

– Она помогла тебя отыскать, – возражает Стив. – Без нее мы бы не справились.

– Да уж. Она пойдет на всё, чтобы вернуть долг. Но этот конкретный долг она уже вернула и донесла это до меня кристально ясно, когда убедилась, что я жив. И потом, – он опрокидывает стакан одним духом, больше не пытаясь беречь израненные губы, и, поморщившись, ставит его на стол. – Командный игрок из меня уже не тот.

Стив смеется, удивив самого себя не меньше, чем Баки:

– Черт, Баки, если б умение работать в команде было обязательным условием, мы бы в ней не оказались. Фьюри набрал отнюдь не милых и общительных людей.

– Согласен, – Баки смеется, вначале нерешительно, но потом почти так, как помнит Стив. – Ты прав, пожалуй. И всё-таки, я не думаю, что это хорошая затея.

– Почему?

– Стив, – Баки ловит его взгляд. – Три недели назад я пытался тебя убить. Тебя это вообще не беспокоит?

– Ты был не в себе, – твердо отвечает Стив, пытаясь убедить в этом и друга. – Я не собираюсь вешать на тебя ответственность за то, что ты делал, пока был не в себе. И никто не собирается. Особенно Наташа.

– Я знаю, что она меня не винит. Но и не доверяет.

– Едва ли она вообще кому-то доверяет.

– Она и не должна мне доверять. Я сам себе не доверяю, – настаивает Баки. – Не знаю, что они запихали мне в голову и сумели ли твои приятели из ЩИТа всё оттуда вытащить. У меня два набора воспоминаний, и я не всегда могу сказать, какой из них настоящий. Со мной опасно, особенно в горячке боя.  
– Значит, ты себе не доверяешь. Ну и ладно, – Стив кладет руку Баки на плечо. – Я буду доверять тебе за двоих.

– Ты… – на мгновение Баки выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнет махать кулаками, но потом из его плеч уходит напряжение. – А ты совсем не изменился, – он тянется к Стиву, и крепкие, лихорадочно-горячие пальцы ложатся на его загривок. – Всё тот же Стив.

– Мир и так достаточно изменился, – Стив, странное дело, вот-вот начнет дрожать, несмотря на жар кожи Баки, и они убирают руки одновременно. – Полагаю, нет нужды ему в этом помогать.

– Ну не знаю. Ничего особенно не изменилось. Не сказал бы, – Баки жестом просит бармена повторить.

Сложные сочленения металлического запястья ловят и отражают тусклый свет ламп.

– Нет? Ты так не считаешь?  
Баки под его быстрым взглядом пожимает плечами и опускает руку.

– Всё стало… необычнее, пожалуй. Сложнее. Но если глянуть глубже… всё как всегда.

– Может, и так, – Стив приканчивает пиво и тянется за новой порцией, рассеянно поблагодарив бармена. – Наверное, ты прав. Но всё-таки хорошо вернуться к чему-то знакомому. Не пойми меня превратно, – поспешно добавляет он, внезапно ощутив себя предателем. – Команда отличная. В большинстве своем. Просто… это не то, к чему я привык.

В уголках губ Баки появляется улыбка, и Стив ужасно рад ее видеть, хотя понимает, что смеются над ним.

– Ты сейчас про Старка говоришь, – догадывается Баки, хотя ему незачем гадать, учитывая, как они близки.

 _Были_ близки. Нет, близки.

– Он… – Стив запинается, подбирая верные слова. – Он хороший человек, на мой взгляд, в глубине души. В нем определенно есть нечто большее, чем кажется с виду.

Баки кивает.

– А с виду он?..

Стив глубоко вздыхает, делает глоток и сдается.

– Заноза в заднице, – честно говорит он, запоздало окидывая зал взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что в баре нет дам.

Баки снова смеется.

– Не знал, что всё так печально. Конечно, – задумчиво добавляет он, сгибая-разгибая металлические пальцы, – подарок по случаю возвращения домой он мне отвалил царский. Моя прошлая рука была первоклассной, но по сравнению с этой ее будто из детского конструктора делали.

– В этом весь Тони. Когда доходит до широких жестов, он не боится развернуться по полной. Ему бы еще капельку элементарной вежливости.

У Баки снова дергается уголок губ, и Стив давит быструю вспышку раздражения.

– Он тебя достает?

– Нет, ничего такого, просто… – он вздыхает. – Наверное, ты прав, и всё в самом деле примерно так же, если присмотреться. Но иногда кажется, что и присматриваться-то не к чему. Тони Старк – практически живое воплощение нынешней эпохи, и его просто… большую часть времени сложно понять, – Стив закатывает глаза. – Особенно его чувство юмора.

– О нет, – теперь Баки откровенно улыбается. – Я узнаю это лицо. Он тебя разыграл?

– Знаешь, следовало догадаться, что тебя это развеселит.  
– Ага, следовало бы. Колись, что он сделал? – Баки пихает Стива плечом. – Мне пойти и его вздуть?

– Баки, мы больше не дети, – Стив неуютно ежится, сам не понимая почему. – Плюс, если ты не заметил, я теперь сам могу за себя постоять.

– Я заметил. Нет, серьезно, – он склоняет голову, и в его взгляде что-то немножко слишком жесткое и холодное, чтобы называться беспокойством. – Что он натворил?

– Да ничего особенного, правда, – Стив вертит в руках стакан, но Баки не отводит глаз, и Стив, вздохнув и пожав плечами, сдается. – Когда я услышал, что тебя выпускают, то решил поспрашивать, где бы нам тихонько посидеть и выпить.

– И ты спросил у Старка?

– Разумеется, нет. Я не совсем тупой, – сухо отзывается Стив. – Но я решил, что Брюс знает какое-нибудь… приличное место, а Тони подслушал, – он беспомощно разводит руками. – Брюс его поддержал! Я думал, беспокоиться не о чем.

– Но не настолько, чтобы ты туда сперва не наведался?

– Наведался, конечно. Я не идиот.

– Полагаю, этого они не ожидали. Что за место?  
– Маленький бар в Вест-Виллидж, – Стив чувствует, как теплеют щеки, и отпивает из стакана, пытаясь скрыть румянец. – Вполне симпатичный на вид. Но только я туда зашел, как меня тут же попытались закадрить.

Баки приподнимает бровь:

– И в чем проблема?

– Это был… Э… – лицо Стив пламенеет. – Это был парень. Эй!

Баки под его сердитым взглядом заливается таким хохотом, что кажется, будто вот-вот свалится со стула. Немногочисленные посетители таращатся, и Стив втягивает голову в плечи.

– Не смешно! – шипит он.

– Нет, смешно, – выдыхает Баки, хватаясь за стойку. – Они отправили тебя в гей-бар. Это… О, дружище, это бесподобно.  
– Не так уж и смешно, – слушая смех Баки, Стив, несмотря на смущение, не может сдержать улыбку. – Придурок.

– Прости, – Баки наконец более или менее берет себя в руки, хотя продолжает сдавленно пофыркивать. – Мне жаль.

– Тебе не жаль.

– Не жаль, – со смешком подтверждает Баки. – Просто обидно, что меня там не было, хотел бы я это увидеть.  
– Что ж, рад, что сумел тебя развлечь, – ядовито замечает Стив и салютует стаканом в насмешку над собой. – В смысле, я даже не знал, что такие места существуют, – он снова краснеет и проклинает свою светлую кожу. – Я знал, что бывают мужчины, которые… То есть, они всегда были, даже… тогда. Но теперь есть подобные места, да к тому же все о них знают, – он отхлебывает пива. – А ты еще говоришь, что мир не сильно изменился.

Баки теперь смотрит непонятно: Стив, если б его не знал, решил бы, что друг нервничает.

– Не изменился, – наконец тихо отзывается он. – Не так сильно, как ты думаешь.

– О чем… – на мгновение Стив ощущает себя странно тяжелым, будто чувствует вес каждой клеточки тела, – …о чем ты говоришь?

Баки разворачивается к стакану и вглядывается в него, будто водка содержит ответ на все высказанные и невысказанные вопросы между ними.

– Скажем так, – помолчав, отзывается он, – я звал тебя с собой не каждый раз, когда ходил выпить.

– Ты… Но тебе же девушки нравятся, – выпаливает Стив.

Он тотчас же чувствует себя идиотом, но Баки только возводит глаза к потолку и улыбается.

– Ага, нравятся. Но случается, что одно другому не мешает, знаешь.

– О.

На несколько мгновений воцаряется неловкое молчание, оба сидят и сверлят взглядом свои напитки. Стив не может решить, что шокирует его сильнее: признание Баки или сам факт, что он не знал об этом раньше. Большие отрезки из жизни друга прошли мимо него; пока он спал, пролетели годы и сменились поколения. Ему это не нравится, но он готов это принять. Однако Стив и близко не догадывался, что не знал чего-то из их прошлой жизни, он даже не представлял, что какая-то часть лучшего друга скрыта от него.

– Мог бы и рассказать.

Он говорит тихо, но слова в повисшей между ними тишине кажутся щелчком бича. Стив подскакивает точно так же, как Баки, и от неожиданности приходит в себя. Качает головой.

– Между нами ничего бы не поменялось, – Стив кладет руку на плечо Баки и старается притвориться, что удивление на лице друга не причиняет ему боль. – Это бы абсолютно ничего не изменило.

Баки отвечает погрустневшим взглядом, будто пытается увидеть что-то на лице Стива. Стив даже не берется загадывать, что именно. Когда Баки всё же улыбается, его улыбка на удивление печальна. Но он встряхивает головой, смеется и спустя мгновение становится просто самим собой.

– Ты ведь так и не повзрослел, да, Стив? Это всё меняет, на самом-то деле. Но эй, – он поднимает стакан, и Стив неохотно присоединяется к тосту. – Кто сказал, что перемены – это плохо?

– Если… – Стив ощущает себя неуверенно, но не намерен отступать. – В смысле, если хочешь всё-таки пойти в тот бар, я пойму. Можем сходить…

Баки фыркает и мотает головой.

– Всё, что я сейчас хочу, это спокойно выпить и поболтать со старым другом.

– Конечно. Но всё равно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе казалось, будто ты должен скрывать эту часть жизни от меня.

– Не буду. Знаешь что, на следующей неделе пойдем и ударимся в загул, хорошо? Ты и я, – он широко улыбается и добавляет: – Если, конечно, не случится очередного конца света.

Стив кивает:

– Договорились.


	2. Снова Баки

– Да ты шутишь.

В последнее время суперзлодеи притихли, и к субботе мир по-прежнему был на месте. Стив – сидя в другом баре, со старым другом и знакомым жаром, начинающим заливать шею, – почти об этом жалеет.

– Не понимаю, зачем создавать из этого такую проблему, – бормочет он, стараясь сделаться незаметным и оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают. И с нажимом добавляет: – И почему нам обязательно обсуждать это здесь.

– Но это серьезная проблема, – возражает Баки, легко и привычно пропустив мимо ушей последнюю реплику. – Потому что ты мой друг и тебе девяносто пять…

– Не думаю, что стоит учитывать годы в заморозке, – протестует Стив.

– Ну ладно. Значит, тебе двадцать семь, и ты заявляешь мне, что всё еще девственник. Я же знаю, что ты _интересуешься_ сексом…

– Баки! – шипит Стив.

К этому моменту он уже красный как рак и отчаянно желает провалиться сквозь пол.

– Так что тебе мешает? Точно не отсутствие женского интереса.

– Поверить не могу, что разговариваю об этом с тобой посреди бара, – Стив на секунду прячет лицо в ладонях.

Он чувствует толчок теплого колена, отчего сердце ускоряет ход, и поднимает голову.

– Да ладно тебе, – волосы у Баки зачесаны назад, по-прежнему растрепанные и чересчур длинные, но глаза уже не завешивают. – Поговори со мной, а? – он облокачивается на барную стойку и наклоняется поближе, понизив голос до более приемлемого уровня. Стив находит в этом меньше утешения, чем ожидал. – И ты даже ничего _похожего_ не делал?

– Я… Ну… – Стив тяжело сглатывает, борясь с волной печали, которую за минувшее время сумел немного обуздать. – С Пегги. – Смотреть на пиво легче, чем Баки в глаза. – В смысле, мы никогда… Но мы поцеловались. Один раз. Прямо перед… – он поднимает стакан и ненароком опустошает его почти наполовину. – Я бы на ней женился, – напоследок признается он.

– Мне жаль, – Баки со вздохом опускает стакан на стойку. – По-моему, я этого так и не сказал толком. Я знаю, что вы двое были… Ну, я видел, как хорошо вы смотрелись вместе.

Стив невольно смеется.

– В смысле, ты заметил это, когда пытался умыкнуть мою даму на танцах? – поддразнивает он.

Баки ухмыляется совершенно бессовестно.

– Но попробовать-то стоило. Тебе просто повезло, что я тогда пролетел. Но Стив… Я понимаю, она много для тебя значила, только ты проснулся когда? Два года назад? И что, всё это время никого?

– Не-а, – у Стива от расспросов позорно потеют руки, и он неловко ерзает на стуле. – Я… Я никуда и не хожу особо.

– Стив, – Баки сокрушенно качает головой. – Ты в Нью-Йорке. Здесь буквально миллионы подходящих женщин.

– Да, но миллионы мне не нужны, – ухмыляется Стив, вспоминая похожий разговор и еще десяток сверху.

Это старый спор, проигранный столько раз, что он катится, словно по сценарию.

– Одной мне вполне хватит.

– И как, прости, ты собираешься найти свою единственную, если из башни не вылезаешь? Господи помилуй, ты в самом деле живешь в _башне_ , как сказочная принцесса.

Чем больше раздражается Баки, тем шире улыбается Стив. Приятно ради разнообразия слегка досадить другу.

– Слушай, ты никогда не отыщешь прекрасного принца, если не пойдешь и не поцелуешь пару лягушек, поняла, принцесса?

– Очень смешно, – притворно сердится Стив. – Но я не хочу просто бегать по округе и целовать лягушек. В смысле, девушек. Женщин. Ну, ты меня понял. Черт, Баки, ты сам говорил, что мне просто надо найти правильного человека.

– А еще я говорил, что ты его не найдешь, пока не пойдешь и не поищешь, – Баки снова качает головой и тянется за стаканом. – Ох, ты в самом деле без меня тут совсем растерялся, а?

– Да, – тихо соглашается Стив. – Совсем.

Баки бросает на него быстрый взгляд, одновременно озадаченный и теплый. На момент воздух между ними будто вибрирует от вопросов и признаний, которые Стив едва ли готов высказать или услышать, и что-то сжимается в животе. Потом напряжение разом спадает: Баки расплывается в широкой улыбке, а Стив ощущает жгучую смесь разочарования и облегчения. Баки тем временем оглядывает бар.

– Что ж, в таком случае хорошо, что я вернулся, а? Давай-ка найдем пару девочек.

– Баки, нет…

– Я сейчас не об идеальной второй половинке, Стив, а о том, что тебе нужно вернуться в мир живых. Попрактиковаться немного, – он дружелюбно пихает Стива в плечо.

– И каким образом мне положено _практиковаться_ в таком месте?

С момента их появления шум усилился, и, хотя так больше вероятности, что этот невыносимо неловкий разговор останется между ними, Стиву не кажется, что будет удобно беседовать с кем-то другим.

– Доверься мне, – отвечает Баки. – Я тебе еще ни разу плохого совета не давал, правда?

– Нет, но… – Стив теперь тоже озирается, чувствуя всё большую неловкость при виде смеющихся и флиртующих женщин вокруг. – Баки, ни одна из девушек не в моем вкусе, понимаешь?

– Стив, хоть разок прекрати беспокоиться о своем вкусе. Мы не жену тебе подыскиваем, а хотим, чтобы ты вспомнил, как общаться с женщинами.

– Я никогда и не знал, как общаться с женщинами, – ворчит Стив, и Баки смеется.

– Не могу отрицать.

Он всё еще прочесывает взглядом толпу, и некоторое время Стив просто за ним наблюдает. Он узнает это выражение, хотя не сразу понимает откуда. А когда наконец понимает, осознание неутешительно. Такой взгляд он видел только на поле боя – абсолютная напряженная сосредоточенность снайпера, выбирающего цель. Видеть этот взгляд здесь, среди набитого людьми манхэттенского бара, жутковато. Стив снова гадает, что такого тюремщики Баки сделали с ним, чтобы превратить привычную в прошлом теплоту в этот холодный и угрюмый боевой настрой.

Стив свел близкое знакомство со льдом, но даже не подозревал, что человека можно заморозить вот так – чтобы ледяная сердцевина осталась нетронутой, хотя всё остальное давным-давно оттаяло.

– Ага, – Баки внезапно возвращает Стива из мыслей в реальность и снова становится более или менее похожим на себя. – То, что надо. Девочки у окна, – он кивает, и Стив прослеживает его взгляд. – А ты думал, тут не будет никого для тебя подходящего.

– Симпатичные, – признает Стив, не зная, что бы еще сказать. – А почему они?

– Рыженькая – благочестивая душа, – Баки с ухмылкой хлопает Стива по плечу. – Прямо как ты. А значит, мне остается блондинка. Пошли.

Он срывается с места прежде, чем Стив успевает поинтересоваться, что же он имел в виду. Приходится топать следом, как обычно. И только возле самого столика Стив замечает, что именно Баки разглядел через весь бар – маленький золотой крестик чуть пониже присыпанной веснушками ключицы. Он не может сдержать улыбки.

– Приветики. Мы очень надеемся, что леди позволят купить им выпить.

У Стива сосет под ложечкой. Второй раз за минуту друг превращается в кого-то, не вполне похожего на Баки Барнса, которого он всегда знал. Его знакомое непринужденное обаяние по-прежнему работает вовсю, но Стив чувствует под ним что-то новое, что-то темное и почти опасное. Он видит, как губы Баки медленно растягиваются в коварной улыбке, и невольно разворачивает плечи.

– Выпивка у нас есть, – отзывается блондинка, и в ее красивых серых глазах теплится ответная улыбка. – А вот от имен ваших мы бы не отказались, если это не секрет.

– Вы просите немало, но, полагаю, мы справимся. Меня зовут Баки. А это Стив.

– Приятно познакомиться, – блондинка откровенно их разглядывает.

– Привет, – тихо добавляет ее подруга со скромной улыбкой.

– Но вы же не оставите нас теряться в догадках относительно _ваших_ имен? – поддразнивает Баки, насмешив обеих девушек, и Стив по-прежнему не может понять, как ему это так запросто удается.

– Пия, – девушка бросает взгляд на подружку, и та снова тихонько улыбается:

– Эвелин. Эви. Тебя ведь не на самом деле Баки зовут?

– Вообще-то, Джеймс, но так меня никто, кроме мамы, не называл. В Академии у меня было другое прозвище, но… не при дамах.

– Ты военный? – спрашивает Пия, явно скорее из вежливости, чем с интересом.

Баки качает головой.

– Бывший. Мы оба. Стив был капитаном, – заговорщицки сообщает он. – Я же, боюсь, дослужился всего лишь до сержанта, прежде чем… ушел из армии.

– А теперь ты кто? Дай угадаю… Шпион?

Баки смеется, внезапно и глубоко, запрокинув голову и обнажив горло.

– Ну, я бы рассказал, но… – он подмигивает, и Пия, хотя закатывает глаза, тоже улыбается.

– Ну а ты, Стив?

Вопрос застает Стива врасплох, и он переводит взгляд на Эви. Она тепло улыбается ему, в ее светло-карих глазах дружелюбие и ободрение.

– Чем ты занимаешься?

Прядь волос постоянно падает Эви на глаза, и она нетерпеливо смахивает ее. На пальцах нет колец.

– Я? – у Стива тут же начинает заплетаться язык. – Я ушел из армии, но по-прежнему… Э… – он лихорадочно соображает, что бы сказать вместо: «Состою в элитной неадекватной команде супергероев, которым поручено защищать мир», и наконец выдавливает: – В спецназе.

– Ого, – Эви вроде непритворно впечатлена, и Стив польщен настолько, что осмеливается на осторожную улыбку.

– А еще он художник, – добавляет Баки и, когда Стив удивленно оборачивается к нему, подмигивает.

– Правда? – Эви загорается интересом. – На чем специализируешься?

– В школе я изучал большей частью рисование и живопись, – Стив нервно поглядывает на Баки. – Но сейчас это просто хобби.

– Что ж, теперь, когда мы познакомились, – встревает Баки, – вы _точно_ уверены, что не хотите выпить?

– Заманчивое предложение, – Пия смотрит на подругу.

– Просто мы собирались уходить, – с сожалением возражает Эви. – Хотим посмотреть «Старк-Экспо». Но, может, – она с надеждой обращается к Стиву, – вы пойдете с нами?..

– Да! – широко улыбается Стив, запоздало взглянув на Баки. – Это…

– Звучит отлично, – соглашается тот.

Стива снова неожиданно накрывает смесью облегчения и разочарования.

– Леди, после вас.

Они стоят в сторонке, чтобы не мешать девушкам собираться, и Стив пытается сосредоточиться на Эви. Он не может не отметить, что она в самом деле очень привлекательна. Довольно высокая, как для женщины: до сыворотки Эрскина он бы казался карликом рядом с ней, но теперь ее макушка чуть выше его плеча. На ней простое хлопковое платье, открывающее плечи, а подол короток ровно настолько, чтобы намекнуть на шикарные ноги. Проходя мимо, Эви дарит ему очередную милую скромную улыбку, и Стив улыбается в ответ, всё еще не в силах поверить, что дела пока идут как по маслу.

– Поздравляю, – тихо произносит Баки с широкой улыбкой, когда они вслед за девушками покидают бар. – Что я тебе говорил? Не так уж сложно.

– Кажется, она милая, – Стив смотрит на Пию: та гораздо ниже Эви, зато будто сошла с пин-ап-постера со своими длинными блестящими светлыми волосами и соблазнительными изгибами. – Они обе милые. А тебе… – он надеется, что кивок вышел незаметным, – тебе она нравится? Я о Пие.

– То, что я успел увидеть, мне определенно нравится, – на мгновение улыбка Баки снова становится коварной, но, едва Стив переводит дыхание, друг хлопает его по спине и добавляет: – Пойдем, не хочу заставлять их ждать!

Большая часть событий вечера словно смазывается. Выставка еще оживленнее и фантастичнее, чем помнит Стив, и у всех четверых буквально разбегаются глаза. Разговаривать с Эви легко, легче, чем с любой другой женщиной на его памяти, легче даже, чем с Пегги поначалу. Но Стив должен со стыдом признать, что едва ли способен припомнить хоть что-нибудь из их беседы. Кажется, она рассказывала что-то о брате, но Стив, пусть и пытался слушать, как раз заметил, что Баки и Пия снова исчезли из виду.   
– Прости, – в очередной раз извиняется он. – Правда. Мне ужасно стыдно. Просто Баки тут недавно, и я очень не хочу, чтобы он заблудился, особенно вместе с твоей подругой.

– Пия здесь выросла и всё назубок знает, не волнуйся, – успокаивает его Эви в третий раз за час.

Они сворачивают за угол, и там их ждет пропавшая парочка. Точнее, оба смеются, флиртуют и, кажется, совершенно не беспокоятся о том, что в процессе оторвались от друзей.

– Видишь? Вот они.

– Эй, ребята, – Баки поднимает глаза, всё еще искрящиеся весельем. – Мы вас немножко потеряли, а? Стив хорошо себя вел?

– Совершенно по-джентльменски, – мягко отвечает Эви, и Стиву неловко от подтекста. – Пия, жаль прерывать вечер, но мне надо домой. Уже поздно, а завтра в церковь.

– О, – Пия с разочарованным видом отступает от Баки. – Да, пожалуй, нам пора.

Баки бросает на Стива выразительный взгляд, но Стив в таком смятении, что распознает его не сразу. А когда распознает наконец, ощущает себя подлецом и нерешительно откашливается.

– Если хотите остаться, я с радостью провожу Эви до дома, – он разворачивается. – Ты не против?

Пия показывает подруге большой палец, и от внимания Стива это не ускользает. А еще он замечает, что улыбка Эви становится слегка напряженной.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, Стив. Совершенно не против.

– Обязательно позвони, когда доберешься до дома, – подмигивает Пия.

– Непременно. Спокойной ночи, Баки, приятно было познакомиться.

– А уж мне как. Увидимся, Стив.

Баки с улыбкой машет и подмигивает. Когда Стив оглядывается на выходе из павильона, то видит, что парочка уже исчезла в толпе. Снова повернувшись к Эви, он улыбается, стараясь не замечать повисшее между ними неловкое молчание.

– Я отлично провел время, – выдавливает Стив, когда они выбираются из толчеи. – Прости, я немного… отвлекался.

– Да, – она искоса бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд. – Я заметила. – Эви останавливается у стоянки такси и разворачивается к Стиву. – Стив, большое спасибо, что предложил проводить, но думаю, я просто возьму такси.

– Уверена? – он хмурится. – Я бы проводил.

– Знаю, – она вздыхает. – Слушай, ты отличный парень, и при других обстоятельствах я бы, наверное, уже дала тебе мой номер и очень-очень надеялась, что ты позвонишь.

– О, – Стив даже не знает, что ответить. – Но?

– Но, – мягко продолжает Эви, – кажется, твой друг нравится тебе куда больше, чем я. Мне не нужны сейчас лишние переживания.

– Что? – Стив краснеет так стремительно, что его воротничок не вспыхивает в самом буквальном смысле только чудом. – Нет, я… _Что_?

– Разве не так?

– Нет, я… Слушай, Баки мой лучший друг, и я люблю его как брата, но я не… я не…

Ответить было бы легко: «Между нами нет ничего подобного. Я не думаю о нем в этом смысле. Мне не нравятся мужчины». Вариантов масса, выбирай любой, но слова почему-то не складываются. И эта неспособность ответить заставляет его колебаться и невольно вспомнить коварную улыбку, теплые пальцы на шее, смесь нежности и раздражения и сильную руку, приобнявшую за плечи.

– Может, я не права, – помолчав, Эви осторожно добавляет: – Но ты подумай об этом. – Она кладет ладони ему на плечи и легко целует в щеку. – Ты душка, Стив. Надеюсь, вы во всем разберетесь.

Эви подходит к ближайшему такси, когда Стив запоздало подскакивает, чтобы открыть дверцу. Он улыбается нерешительно и сконфуженно.

– Я… Я очень рад встретить человека, который всё еще ходит в церковь.

– Церковь Святого апостола Павла, – она широко улыбается. – На пересечении 60-й Вест-стрит и Коламбус-авеню. Я хожу на каждую воскресную службу в десять, – она садится в машину. – Если с ним у тебя не получится.

– Хорошо, – Стив, всё еще слегка ошеломленный, захлопывает дверь, отходит и провожает отъезжающее такси взглядом.

Он делает было шаг обратно к выставке, но останавливает себя.

– Хорошо, – снова бормочет Стив, встряхивает головой и сворачивает к дому.


	3. Джарвис

Маленькая шайка торговцев оружием, которая много месяцев ускользала от ЩИТа, наконец делает неверный шаг, и Стив соглашается вместе с Наташей и Клинтом обеспечить поддержку стандартной оперативной группе. Такие рейды – дело обычно нехитрое: Стив и Наташа идут первыми, команда проводит зачистку, а Клинт прикрывает выходы. Всё проще простого, и подобные операции каждый раз проходят без особых заминок.

После зачистки Стива быстренько выпроваживают, но он особенно об этом не задумывается – до третьего склада. Именно тогда агенты – его кураторы, запоздало начинает осознавать он – мешкают, и ему удается рассмотреть значки на контейнерах. Это логотип корпорации Кроноса, тот самый, что повсюду встречался в здании, куда три месяца назад их привели раскопанные Наташей данные.

Именно там они отследили Зимнего Солдата. Там они отыскали Баки.   
Решение, которое он принимает, бессознательное. Стив не способен мыслить здраво и отбрасывает мораль, которая направляла его всю жизнь. В мыслях лишь воспоминание об израненном теле и пустых холодных глазах друга.

Первый человек, подвернувшийся под удар, отлетает и с тошнотворным хрустом врезается в дальнюю стену, а Стив уже бьет второго наотмашь, и тот рушится на пол. Потом Стив перестает считать: всё смазывается в водовороте боли, и ярости, и беспомощного понимания, что он не смог спасти друга, когда тот нуждался в помощи. Он опоздал в России, не успел в поезде Золы – всегда оказывался на один-единственный шаг дальше, и какой тогда толк в суперспособностях, если он даже не в силах спасти тех, кого любит?

Он не останавливается – и не остановился бы, – но тут кто-то хватает его за горло и оттаскивает от человека, которого он молотит. Стив пытается вырваться, но обидчик цепляется как клещ, перекрывая доступ воздуха. У Стива уже начинает кружиться голова, когда его хватают за локоть и дергают. Потеряв равновесие, он с размаху хлопается на спину. Удар о бетонный пол вышибает дух, и Наташа хватает Стива за волосы, предостерегающе упершись коленом в его шею.   
– Тебя вырубить, что ли? – нарочито спокойно интересуется она.

Она почти не запыхалась. Стив, пытаясь отдышаться, слабо мотает головой.

– Хорошо, – поднявшись, Наташа смотрит на него настороженно, но протягивает руку. – Очень бы не хотелось волочь на себе твою бездыханную тушку. Ты здоровенный.

Принимая предложенную руку, Стив встает и несколько секунд не отпускает ее: голова кружится, и на ногах он держится не особенно твердо. Потом он медленно и осторожно обводит взглядом помещение, оценивая ущерб.

Похоже, во время… того, что только что произошло, он расправился с восемью людьми. По крайней мере, именно столько тел ему удается насчитать между агентами ЩИТа, спешащими к ним. В животе медленно закручивается волна тошноты.   
– Я?..

– Не думаю, что кто-то погиб, – отвечает Наташа. – Хотя подозреваю, некоторые из них об этом сейчас жалеют.

От облегчения с виной пополам во рту кисло, и на секунду Стив пугается, что его сейчас вырвет.   
– Таш, у вас там внизу всё нормально? – спрашивает сквозь шум помех в наушнике Клинт, и Стив морщится, расслышав в его голосе плохо скрываемое беспокойство.   
– В порядке. Но… – она бросает взгляд на Стива, и тот, не в силах смотреть ей в глаза, отворачивается, но всё равно явственно слышит: – Капитан Роджерс скомпрометирован. Я отправляю его наружу.   
Он не спорит, просто вынимает наушник и выбирается из здания. Он всё равно не смог бы здесь остаться и лишней секунды: зрелище того, что он натворил, вызывает тошноту. А хуже всего то, что захлестнувшая его ярость не проходит. Какая-то часть его хочет вернуться, сровнять здание с землей и прикончить каждого неудачника, имеющего хоть какое-то отношение к этим монстрам.

Из всех эмоций, что он когда-либо испытывал, эта ближе всего к ненависти, и она просто ужасна.   
Следующие несколько часов проходят вполне ожидаемо. Он возвращается на базу, и дебрифингам конца не видно, хотя единственное объяснение Стива: «Я вышел из себя». Возникает серьезное подозрение, что в ближайшем будущем на подобные миссии ему путь заказан. Он не собирается оспаривать это решение.

К тому времени, как Стива отпускают, он измотан до предела: руки и ноги тяжелые, в животе пустота, и всё, что ему хочется, это пойти домой и проспать год. Не буквально, к счастью, хотя такое ощущение, что и в противном случае он не стал бы возражать.

– Привет, Кэп.

Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности – бумаги, которые он собирал, разлетаются по блестящей столешнице. Баки стоит в дверях, чуть улыбаясь, и смотрит, как Стив подбирает документы.

– Непростой денек, а?

– Баки, – пальцы словно отказываются нормально работать, и в конце концов он сдается. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Провериться пришел. Убедиться, что я по-прежнему в одиночестве за рулем, – постучав себя по виску, Баки бодро входит в комнату и двигает к себе стул рядом со Стивом. – И Фьюри со мной уже давненько поговорить хотел. Всё уболтать пытается. Я был у него, когда вы вернулись.

Стив опускает глаза и разглядывает безвольно лежащие на столе руки.

– Он тебе сказал?

– Нет вообще-то, – отзывается Баки с удивленным смешком. – Наташа сказала.

Стив невольно вскидывает голову:

– Что?

– Я сам удивился. Встретил ее в коридоре, и она обронила, что ты будешь рад повидаться с другом после дебрифинга. По-моему, я раньше не видел, чтобы она за кого-то беспокоилась.

Стив приподнимает бровь:

– Может, ты ее просто не так уж хорошо знаешь?

– Оказалось, мы друг друга неплохо понимаем. Особенно сейчас, – Баки наконец-то усаживается и сверлит взглядом точку над левым плечом Стива. – Знаешь, я сделал много того, чем совсем не горжусь, когда меня называли Зимним Солдатом.   
– Ты не виноват, – повторяет Стив, но Баки, мотнув головой, вскидывает руку.

– Всё не так просто, – вздыхает он. – А жаль, всё было бы намного легче. Некоторые из моих целей были по-настоящему плохими людьми. Если бы у меня был шанс… не уверен, что я бы не сделал того же. Может, я собой тогдашним и не горжусь, но о сделанном не жалею. Не обо всем, по крайней мере.

Стив с момент молчит, потом интересуется:

– Наташа ведь рассказала тебе, что мы нашли?

– Без подробностей. Но сказала, что ты сорвался и перебил там половину народа, прежде чем она сумела тебя угомонить. И я кое-что знаю о торговцах оружием, за которыми вы гоняетесь. Они связаны с Лукиным.

– Ага, – на мгновение кулаки сжимаются сами по себе. – Думаю, ты догадываешься, что у меня есть нерешенные вопросы.

– Как и у меня, – беззаботно отвечает Баки. – Но куда меньше, чем если бы ты не вытащил меня оттуда.   
Стив только головой качает:

– Но больше, чем если бы я вытащил тебя оттуда раньше.

– Эй, – Баки кладет ладонь ему на затылок и принуждает смотреть себе в глаза, хотя Стив предпочел бы отвернуться. – Ты вытащил меня из лаборатории Золы, ты отыскал меня в лабораториях Кроноса, а значит, уже дважды выдернул из самого настоящего кошмара. Не принижай себя, ладно?   
У Баки теплые пальцы и бездонные глаза, и Стива внезапно накрывает почти непреодолимым желанием наклониться и поцеловать его. На какой-то головокружительный миг ему чудится во взгляде Баки приглашение. Сердце делает удар, два, и Стив с неловким смешком отстраняется, чтобы друг не почувствовал, как участился пульс. Он сразу же сожалеет об этом, но Баки просто роняет руку с широкой улыбкой. Наваждение спадает: лишь бешеное сердцебиение да взмокшие ладони напоминают о случившемся.   
– Выглядишь паршиво, – бесцеремонно замечает Баки и встает. – Давай раздобудем поесть. Как насчет бургеров? Я угощаю. Ладно тебе, – он смотрит на Стива сверху вниз, и, несмотря на улыбку, глаза у него серьезные. – Я не позволю тебе снова вернуться домой и затихариться.

– Ты прошел через ад, который я даже представить не могу, – нетвердо говорит Стив, глубоко вздыхает и изумленно покачивает головой. – Почему в итоге всегда ты обо мне заботишься?

– По привычке, – ухмыляется Баки. – И потом, на что еще нужны друзья? А теперь пошли, я умираю от голода.   
Это самая обычная вылазка – просто быстренько перекусить и поболтать, изо всех сил пытаясь не затрагивать никакие серьезные темы. Всё проходит совершенно непримечательно, но у Стива словно что-то зудит под кожей. Он почти рад распрощаться, когда вечер подходит к концу: хочется избавиться от этого ощущения, хотя какая-то его часть желает, чтобы оно длилось вечно.

Мысли, что роятся в голове, в тишине пустой квартиры кажутся оглушительными. Слишком долгий день, слишком много сильных эмоций. Стиву едва хватает сил принять душ, вслед за чем он без сил валится на кровать и засыпает, едва голова касается подушки.

Он просыпается на восходе: эту привычку не смогли вытравить ни годы, ни обстоятельства. Выйдя на пробежку, он резко останавливается при виде маленького бумажного свертка перед дверью. Светок сминается, когда Стив его поднимает, и распространившийся аромат подсказывает о содержимом прежде, чем он читает записку.

«Ничто не успокаивает лучше хорошей чашечки чая. Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю. Брюс».

В свертке его любимая смесь. Когда Брюса спрашивают, откуда она берется, он подозрительно отмалчивается, но Стив вынужден признать, что запах в самом деле успокаивает. Он уносит подарок в квартиру с благодарной улыбкой и обреченным вздохом. Для группы, которая, по крайней мере формально, работает на секретное правительственное агентство, на базе Мстителей на удивление мало секретов. Тем не менее Стив признателен: он сейчас готов воспользоваться любой помощью, чтобы вернуть душевное равновесие. Положив сверток на кухонную стойку и бросив виноватый взгляд на кофейник, он выходит на улицу.   
Парк только-только просыпается: здесь практически никого, кроме любителей ранних утренних пробежек. Стив бегает усерднее и быстрее, чем обычно, бегает до тех пор, пока осколки гнева в крови не оставляют попытки вырваться наружу. После душа и яичницы он снова ощущает себя человеком – или около того. С кружкой подаренного Брюсом чая в одной руке и скетчбуком в другой он босиком идет в гостиную и устраивается в ближайшем к окнам кресле.   
Баки был прав – и в безопасности дома Стив готов это признать, что только обостряет ситуацию. Он в самом деле прячется, прячется от мира, от ошеломительной новизны, от незнакомых пределов, которые пугающе разверзаются перед ним. Он в абсолютной безопасности, словно в идеальном бункере, и здесь, перед зданиями Манхэттена на фоне неба за защитной преградой окон, легко притвориться, что он позволяет себе быть частью мира.

А на самом деле, понимает Стив, перелистывая скетчбук, единственный мир, куда его по-настоящему впустили, – этот. Эта команда, эти люди – ими заполнены страницы. Вот выразительное лицо Наташи – настороженные глаза и холодная сдержанная сила. Брюс сосредоточенно хмурится, настраивая прибор, который Стив даже опознать не берется. Клинт, пристроившись на краю крыши, с самодовольной улыбкой описывает происходящее далеко внизу. Тони и Пеппер, и как они переплетают пальцы, когда думают, что на них никто не смотрит. Даже Тор, которого Стив в последний раз видел в лаборатории Кроноса. В тот день Тор сражался ради освобождения захваченного неприятелем воина в окружении молний, ветра и ярости.   
На последних нескольких страницах законченных рисунков нет, только разрозненные наброски, а дальше пустая бумага. Очертания челюсти, изгиб уха, крепкая широкая спина под сильными плечами. Прядь волос на затылке, ловкие руки. Это всё, что он может заставить себя сделать, – крохотные урывки оставшегося в памяти присутствия. На посторонний взгляд, они могут принадлежать кому угодно, но Стив способен сложить части в единое целое, и, когда он смотрит на них, в животе неуклонно разгорается жар.

Он бы очень хотел нарисовать Баки как следует, чтобы не спеша изучить все потрясающие контрасты, составляющие его. Бледная кожа и темные волосы, мягкие глаза на лице с резкими чертами, крепкая блестящая тяжесть левой руки, вплавленная в уязвимую плоть. У Баки есть шрамы – Стив видел и оплакал их. Теперь он хочет составить их карту, отследить проведенные порознь годы через мощь тела, отказавшегося ломаться.

В рабочем уголке, который он соорудил в дальнем конце комнаты, ждет пустой холст. Стив понимает, как сильно хочет заполнить его, но еще не набрался смелости. Тепло и нужда в близости, которые он сейчас ощущает, не в новинку; они всегда были при нем, мешаясь с привязанностью, восхищением и глубокой несомненной любовью, окрашивающей чувства приятной болью, которую он предпочитал не обдумывать. Но теперь он остро осознает происходящее, и сама мысль пригласить друга к себе, увидеть его, облитого светом позднего утра, без ничего, кроме кожи и шрамов… Эта мысль ужасает его, хотя и притягивает со страшной силой. В общем, Стив не зовет Баки к себе и холст по-прежнему чист, а Стиву в награду за потрясающее осознание достается лишь сосущая голодная пустота в животе.   
Еще один способ держать мир на расстоянии, понимает Стив. Возможно, самое время подпустить его чуть ближе.

Прихлебывая чай и тайно надеясь, что он поможет успокоить расшатанные нервы, Стив идет к компьютеру, на установке которого – вместе с десятком других устройств – настоял Тони. Стив пользовался им лишь несколько раз: сложность компьютера чаще всего обескураживает, несмотря на клятвенные обещания Тони, что всё интуитивно понятно. Но других вариантов на ум не приходит: да, внизу есть библиотека, но Стив серьезно сомневается, что она располагает интересующими его материалами.

Он включает устройство, вытирает потные ладони о бедра и садится. Он взволнован и взвинчен, никак не может избавиться от ощущения, будто занимается чем-то запретным, и нервно поглядывает через плечо, хотя рядом совершенно точно никого нет.

Какое-то время Стив гипнотизирует взглядом экран и понимает, что понятия не имеет, как хотя бы начать. Он только набирал отчеты по заданиям и совершенно не представляет, как тут делать что-то еще.   
– Могу я вам чем-то помочь, сэр?

Голос будто доносится одновременно со всех сторон. Стив подскакивает и бросает виноватый взгляд на экран, хотя единственное, что он успел сделать, – включить компьютер.

– Джарвис! – сердце бешено колотится, и Стив запоздало осознает, что выплеснул чай на руку. – Э… – вооружившись пригоршней салфеток, он начинает вытираться. – Ты всегда здесь?

– В некотором роде, сэр. Я установлен во всем здании, тем не менее, согласно алгоритму, я обязан следить лишь за базовыми функциями при отсутствии намеренных вызовов, а также реагировать, когда мое присутствие требуется для оказания помощи в ограниченном количестве заранее предусмотренных потенциальных случаев. Конкретно в вашем отношении, когда вы пытаетесь воспользоваться компьютером и на начальной стадии работы бездействуете более двух минут.

– Ясно, – Стив не может решить, сердиться на Тони или благодарить его за предусмотрительность, но спустя мгновение останавливается на втором варианте. – Я бы как раз от помощи не отказался. Не особенно понимаю, что тут делать.

– Разумеется, сэр. Просто скажите мне, что желаете осуществить, и я с удовольствием ознакомлю вас с процессом пошагово.   
– Ну, я э… Я хотел узнать… На самом деле… – Стив осекается, застигнутый внезапной – но, он уверен, совершенно обоснованной – волной паранойи. – А кто-нибудь еще видит, чем я занимаюсь?

– Никак нет, – мгновенно откликается Джарвис. – Изначально мистер Старк запрограммировал меня на просмотр всех входящих и исходящих данных, но мисс Романова отключила этот конкретный протокол около года назад.

– То есть если я буду искать информацию деликатного характера…

– Обещаю, слова никому не скажу.

Слышать такую формулировку от компьютера странно, но Стив решает не придираться.

– Ладно, я просто…

Он уже начинает краснеть, хотя пытается доказать себе, что это просто смешно. Он, минуточку, с _машиной_ разговаривает, притом с одной из машин Тони Старка. Едва ли что-нибудь из того, что он собирается сказать, незнакомо Джарвису. Стив ставит кружку на стол, чтобы занять руки, и пытается успокоить нервы.

– Я хотел узнать, эм. Про… гомосексуальные отношения, – он до смешного горд тем фактом, что сумел сохранить нормальный тон. – Я имею в виду физическую сторону вопроса. Мне не вполне ясно, как э… как это работает, – неуклюже заканчивает он.

Он ощущает себя идиотом, но одновременно чувствует облегчение, проговорив эти слова вслух.   
– Понятно.

После краткой паузы на экране появляется маленький вращающийся кружок. В выданной Пеппер инструкции говорится, что система так «думает», хотя раньше Стив этот значок не видел.

– По запрошенной теме, очевидно, большой объем информации, – наконец оживает Джарвис. – Вы хотите, чтобы я поискал что-то конкретное?

– О, – честно, подобного Стив не ожидал и теперь не знает, что сказать. – Просто… Ну, что угодно, что, по твоему мнению, будет для меня полезным, наверное.

– Очень хорошо, сэр. Начинаю показ.

И тут Стив совершенно неожиданно оказывается в эпицентре взрыва информации. Вокруг него теснятся фотографии и с полдесятка видео, все идущие одновременно и со звуком. Текст, в котором выделены ключевые абзацы, сопровождается какофонией требований, стонов и мокрых шлепков кожи о кожу, слышных сквозь перебивающие друг друга тяжелые ритмичные мелодии.

Стив, едва не опрокинувшись назад вместе со стулом, вскакивает на ноги с огромными глазами и бешеным сердцебиением.

– Нет! Нет, нет, стой! Стоп! – орет он.

Вся ошеломляющая галерея исчезает в момент, не считая одинокой фотографии на экране. Стив отводит глаза, пламенея лицом чуть ли не буквально.   
– Сэр?

– Так, – Стив силится взять себя в руки, пока обрывки увиденного всё еще стоят перед глазами.

Когда перегруженные чувства начинают приходить в норму, он обнаруживает, что наполовину возбужден, будто тело только и ждало, пока мозг подтянется. Стив делает медленный глубокий вдох.

– Пожалуй, это было немного слишком. Наверное, я ищу менее… продвинутую информацию.

– Приношу извинения, – голос Джарвиса, разумеется, остается ровным и невозмутимым, и Стив позволяет себе секундное раздражение по этому поводу. – По теме имеются обучающие руководства. Вероятно, они более соответствуют вашему уровню?

– Руководства? И такие бывают? – Стив не знает, стоит ли удивляться, учитывая увиденное за прошедшие полминуты. – Ладно. – Он делает еще один глубокий вздох и решительно кивает. – Ладно. Ага. В руководствах я хорошо разбираюсь. – Стив снова усаживается в кресло и, помедлив, двигается к столу. – Только э… Поменьше иллюстраций.

– Как скажете, сэр.

Фотография исчезает, сменившись безобидным на вид текстом.

– Если вам понадобится что-то еще, спрашивайте обязательно.

– Спасибо, Джарвис, – рассеянно отзывается Стив и, положив перед собой ручку и блокнот, принимается за чтение.


	4. Пора завязывать с такими встречами

– Ладно, признаюсь честно, – широко улыбается Стив, когда они выходят из кинотеатра на многолюдную улицу летнего Нью-Йорка. – Фильм был неплохой.   
– Поверь, я в таких вещах толк знаю, – отвечает Баки, легонько пихнув его плечом.

Он бросает упаковку из-под попкорна в урну и рассеянно обсасывает пальцы, испачканные в масле и соли. Стив вынужден резко остановиться, чтобы не споткнуться о собственную ногу.

– Я прожил в этом мире немного дольше твоего, если подумать.

– А… Да.

Стиву не сразу удается снова запустить мозг и сосредоточиться на словах, а не на мокрых блестящих губах и кончике мягкого розового языка. Он нервно смеется и украдкой – надеясь, что вышло достаточно незаметно, – вытирает ладони о штаны.

– Пожалуй, что так. Знаешь, я тут подумал, – сердце выскакивает из груди, а в животе всё скручивается узлом, но он умудряется говорить ровно. – Еще рано, а попкорном я не наелся. Хочешь поужинать? Я угощаю.

Баки смеется, чем сразу же привлекает внимание группки проходящих мимо женщин и зарабатывает несколько одобрительных взглядов. Стив двигается ближе прежде, чем осознает собственное намерение. Женщины удивленно таращат глаза и приглушенно хихикают. Может, они его узнали, может, просто приняли за ревнивого бойфренда. В любом случае Стиву всё равно, он только рад, что они идут дальше, и снова обращает внимание на друга.   
– Звучит неплохо, – откликается Баки. – Но ты же знаешь, я соглашусь с тобой поесть, даже если ты не предложишь за меня заплатить.

– Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, – Стив с улыбкой пожимает плечами. – Если бы я снова выбирал фильм, кто знает, какую дрянь нам пришлось бы смотреть.

– Представить страшно. Ладно, веди. Чего тебе сейчас хочется?

Стив шагает дальше и пытается не думать о том, что в данный момент вопрос получился двусмысленный. К несчастью, взбунтовавшееся воображение и ночь, проведенная за размышлениями касательно того, не слишком ли рано попытаться взять Баки за руку, не дают как следует сосредоточиться.

– Ты пробовал шаурму? Если хочешь, тут недалеко отличное… Баки?   
Он резко останавливается, внезапно заметив, что рядом никого нет. Борясь с бессознательной тревогой, Стив разворачивается и всматривается в огибающие его людские потоки, но Баки пропал бесследно. Стив поспешно идет обратно, вглядываясь в ошеломленные незнакомые лица, и его неуклонно охватывает дурное предчувствие.   
– Эй! – Стив молниеносно поворачивается на звук: старик, высунувшись из окошка газетного киоска, сердито кричит вслед удаляющейся фигуре: – Эй, а платить кто будет?!

Стив узнает спину, ссутуленные плечи и длинные волосы. Он бежит за другом, по пути извинившись перед рассерженным продавцом, и нагоняет Баки, пока тот не успел далеко уйти.

– Эй! Что случилось? Всё нормально?  
Он опускает руку Баки на плечо. На долю секунды он ощущает, как напрягаются мышцы, вслед за чем друг разворачивается, правой рукой хватает его за руку и бьет металлическим кулаком, метя в лицо. Стив едва успевает увернуться – щеку обдает потоком воздуха. Он сжимает пальцы на руке Баки, а тот неожиданно рушится вниз всем телом. Риск рассчитан: Стив вынужден отпустить его, если не хочет вывихнуть ему руку. Баки явно рассудил, что Стив не горит желанием серьезно поранить его, и не просчитался. Стив отпускает его и полагается на инстинкты. Не думая, он подпрыгивает, таким образом едва избежав подсечки.

Баки щурится, и у Стива всё смерзается в животе, когда он замечает знакомый холод и пустоту, которая по-прежнему играет главную роль в его худших ночных кошмарах. После этого он перестает защищаться, и в следующий раз, когда Баки предпринимает атаку – обманный выпад снизу, а за ним сокрушительный удар тыльной стороной руки, который бы размозжил Стиву череп, попади он в цель, – он ловит металлическую руку и дергает, заставив Баки потерять равновесие. Подобравшись вплотную, Стив толкает его ладонью в грудь, и Баки врезается спиной в кирпичную стену позади. Всем весом удерживая металлическую руку, Стив предплечьем пережимает Баки горло.

– Баки…

Стив прекрасно осознает, сколько вокруг народу, и разрывается между тревогой за их безопасность и вопросом, вызвал ли кто-нибудь полицию и как быстро та приедет. Друг пытается вывернуться из хватки, и Стив давит немного сильнее.

– Эй, я знаю, что ты там. Что бы ни случилось, борись. Сосредоточься на мне. Ты меня знаешь, я твой друг, помнишь?  
Во взгляде Баки мерцает узнавание, и сопротивление слабеет. Стив не отпускает его, но слегка отодвигает руку, чтобы Баки мог дышать.

– Эй, – тихо спрашивает он, – это ты?

– Стив? Черт, – Баки закрывает глаза и делает глубокий рваный вдох, из его разжавшихся пальцев вываливается газета. – Я кого-нибудь поранил?

– Нет, – всё еще боясь убрать руки, Стив теперь держит его за дрожащие плечи. – И не поранишь, просто вернись, – он опускает взгляд на смятую газету на асфальте. – Можешь рассказать, что произошло?

– Триггер, – хрипло выдыхает Баки; Стиву больно это слышать, и его пальцы невольно сжимаются, а Баки смеется, слабо и невесело. – Кажется, медики ЩИТа не всё из моей черепушки выскребли. Я так и не добрался до последней цели и всё еще… Скажи им, что она в опасности. Моей программе нельзя доверять, будут и другие.

– Обещаю, мы сделаем всё, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось, – Стив понятия не имеет, о чем речь, но это не важно: кем бы она ни была, он сделает всё, чтобы люди Лукина до нее не добрались. – Но давай сперва вернемся в безопасное место, – Баки, кажется, хочет возразить, но Стив быстро и осторожно встряхивает его за плечи. – Я не смогу ей помочь, если буду переживать за тебя. Уйдем с улицы. Изолируем тебя, как ты сказал.

– В моей квартире небезопасно, – Баки открывает глаза, и, хотя он выглядит бледным и потрясенным, он куда больше похож на того человека, которого знает Стив, чем несколько секунд назад. – Мне нужно в ЩИТ.

– Слишком далеко.

Пятнадцать минут на такси, а на метро и того дольше, не говоря уже о возможности потенциальной катастрофы.

– Я живу всего в нескольких кварталах, – решает Стив. – Там так же безопасно, как в ЩИТе. Свяжемся оттуда с Фьюри, всё ему расскажем. Я тебя сейчас отпущу, ладно?

Баки делает опасливый вдох.

– Ага, – наконец говорит он. – Мне лучше.

Стив медленно и осторожно отпускает его, напрягшись на случай, если Баки снова нападет. Но тот просто шатко опирается о стену. Стив подбирает газету, сворачивает в трубочку и затыкает за пояс. Спустя мгновение Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Стив обхватывает его за спину и помогает выпрямиться.

– Как в старые времена, а? – он со слабой улыбкой закидывает руку Стиву на плечо.   
– Точно. Пора завязывать с такими встречами.

Баки тихо смеется, и Стив борется с порывом притянуть его поближе. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы шагать в такт, поддерживая вес Баки. Вскоре, однако, он останавливается перед киоском, из которого Баки стянул газету. Продавец поглядывает на них настороженно, но смягчается, стоит Стиву вынуть бумажник и отсчитать несколько купюр.   
– Мне ужасно жаль. Этого будет достаточно за газету?

Старик хмыкает, кивает и прячет деньги под прилавок, не спуская глаз с Баки.

– Он ветеран?

– Да, сэр.

– Так и думал, – морщины вокруг его глаз слегка разглаживаются. – По нему видно. У меня внук вернулся из Ирака с этим ПТСР, так теперь громких звуков на дух не переносит, – он энергично кивает. – Уведи его, где поспокойнее, пусть отдышится.

– Да, сэр, – повторяет Стив. – Так и сделаю. Спасибо.

Они уходят немедленно, и почти странно, как легко двигаться вместе после всех прошедших лет. Точно так же они поддерживали друг друга столько раз, что не счесть: после хулиганов, и побоев, и невыразимых кошмаров. Это всё память тела, которую не смогло стереть даже такое далекое будущее. Куда позже, когда Стив будет лежать в постели и вспоминать, как друг прижимался к нему, тепло и доверчиво, он задумается о том, будут ли они так же слаженно двигаться, занимаясь совершенно другими вещами. Ну а пока все его мысли сосредоточены на том, чтобы упорно продолжать путь вперед, к безопасности базы Мстителей.   
Пройдя консьержа, коды и проверки личности, которые до этого момента Стив считал слегка чересчур тщательными, он отправляет Баки на диван, хорошо видный с кухни. Он ставит чайник, набирает Фьюри напрямую и старается говорить потише. Разгладив газету, он сообщает все доступные детали: сенатор Хортон, демократ из Луизианы, в следующем месяце собирается присутствовать на заседании Конгресса по поводу запрета оружия, а ближайшие два дня проведет в городе с серией выступлений. Фьюри по натуре молчалив, поэтому Стив не знает, застал ли его врасплох или он прямо сейчас смотрит в досье сенатора. Честно говоря, ему всё равно. Передав информацию, он просит связать его с одним из докторов Баки и внимательно выслушивает ее советы.

После этого он кладет в чай несколько ложек сахара с горкой: горячая сладкая жидкость помогает при шоке, и потом, Баки всегда был таким сладкоежкой, что диабет грозил даже постороннему наблюдателю. Баки по-прежнему на диване. Когда Стив вручает ему горячую кружку, он, не глядя, берет ее металлическими пальцами.   
– Доктор Годэйр скоро подъедет, – Стив присаживается на журнальный столик перед диваном. – Но она сказала, что тебе станет легче, если поговорить.

– О чем?

– О себе, – Стив прокашливается. – Знаешь, обо всем, что ты помнишь о том… как быть собой. Вроде бы.

– Я… – Баки садится прямее и откидывается на спинку. – Не знаю, что и сказать. Я даже не знаю, кто я, блин, такой, – он трет лицо свободной рукой. – Знаешь, самое худшее заключалось даже не в программе. Не во время ее работы. После. Когда ты внезапно становишься собой и не помнишь, кто это такой… – Он яростно встряхивает головой. – Тогда я думал, что лучше бы они не возвращали меня.

– И часто такое бывало?

Стиву ничего не хочется больше, чем быть рядом с другом, мягко положить руку ему на спину или обнять за плечи и так держать, чтобы он знал, что в своей борьбе не одинок. Но Баки словно закрыт и сжат, поэтому Стив может только не позволить ему молчать.

– Я думал, они вроде как… ну, в таком состоянии тебя и держали, когда ты не спал.

– В конце концов так они и сделали, когда сообразили, что так легче, – Баки опускает глаза на чашку и вздрагивает, будто забыл, что она в руке, потом пожимает плечами и делает маленький глоток. – Но поначалу они еще разбирались, что к чему, решали, кем я должен стать. Наверное, много спорили. Так что стирали всё между заданиями, возвращали мне… личность, и несколько дней я корчился на койке, практически умоляя их забрать ее обратно, – он вертит в руках кружку. – Я порой гадаю, не для этого ли они так делали. Временами я был готов душу отдать, чтобы снова заполучить эту ясность, эту… _определенность_ , а не те жалкие клочки, которые от меня остались.

Он скованно пожимает плечами и отпивает еще немного чая.

– До того как они всё отшлифовали, программа пару раз… – он подыскивает слово. – Выветривалась, что ли. Я снова становился собой. Как сегодня, – он посмеивается. – Проклятье. В последний раз это случилось на задании. Вроде… в семидесятых? Разумеется, закончилось всё тогда немного по-другому.

– Да? – Стив подается чуть ближе и радуется, когда Баки не отодвигается. – Что тогда произошло?

– Я, э… – Баки ухмыляется одновременно смущенно и вызывающе. – Я вроде как, вместо того чтобы убить цель, в итоге оказался с ним в постели. А потом мы сбежали из страны, провели неделю в Италии. Не то чтобы я пытался сбежать, – уточняет он. – Иначе я бы в Риме не остановился. Но ради его рта я бы согласился на что угодно, черт побери.

– О, – моргает Стив. – Ясно.   
– Прости, – теперь Баки определенно смущается. – Ты не обязан это выслушивать.

– Всё нормально, – выпаливает Стив. – Говори, если хочешь. Это ведь с тобой произошло, а не с… тем, в кого они тебя превратили, так? Так вы э… вы добрались до Рима, – он откашливается. – И что потом?  
– Да ничего особенного. Провели почти всю неделю в постели. Боже, я от него не мог оторваться, – он делает большой глоток чая, и Стив понимает, что у него тоже пересохло в горле. – Я же так долго вообще никого не хотел, и такое ощущение, что всё это накапливалось. А потом я дорвался и вывалил всё на бедного парня.

– Я… – Стив чувствует, что краснеет, и в кои-то веки этому рад: чем больше крови останется сверху, тем лучше. – Сомневаюсь, что он был против.

Баки громко смеется. Он уже не такой бледный, а на скулах расцветают пятна румянца.

– Любезно с твоей стороны так говорить, но он, наверное, и не подозревал, как я люблю покомандовать.

– Ясненько, – Стив чрезвычайно горд тем, что голос остается более или менее ровным. – Вот и прыгай после этого в постель с незнакомцем. Потому что если бы он знал тебя хотя бы пару часов, ни капли бы не удивился.   
Баки снова смеется.

– Ну да. Он просто не ожидал ничего подобного от того, кому нравится… – Он мотает головой. – Избавлю тебя от деталей.

С одной стороны, Стив благодарен ему за это, рад, что они могут прекратить обсуждать незнакомца, который осмелился коснуться Баки. С другой, несмотря на пылающие щеки и совершенно неуместную ревность, он не в силах справиться с любопытством.   
– Можешь рассказать, – когда Баки приподнимает бровь, Стив отвечает тем же. – Если бы это была женщина, ты бы мне рассказал, верно? Раньше ты детали не замалчивал.

– Ну да. Но это другое.

– Обещаю, ты меня не шокируешь, – заявляет Стив с большей уверенностью, чем на самом деле чувствует. – С прошлого раза я начитался всякого.

– То есть, начитался? – недоумевает Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Я… Джарвис подсказал мне, как выйти в Интернет, – он качает головой, всё еще борясь с изумлением. – Не припомню, чтобы в наше время мир был так помешан на гейском сексе.   
Баки заливается хохотом.

– Мир немного изменился с тех пор, – хмыкает он спустя несколько секунд; в его глазах благодарность, симпатия и что-то похожее на благоговение. – Знаешь, иногда я даже не… Только ты способен рассмешить меня после чего-то вроде сегодняшнего. Продолжаешь меня спасать, а?  
Раскрасневшись от удовольствия, Стив отвечает улыбкой.

– Кажется, это взаимно, – он снова покашливает, отводит глаза и решается: – Расскажи мне еще о том парне. Что было дальше?  
– Тут и рассказывать особо-то нечего, серьезно, – пожав плечами, Баки допивает чай. – Как я уже говорил, мы застряли в Риме на неделю. А потом он исчез. Однажды утром я проснулся, а его не было. На следующий день кураторы наконец меня выследили и забрали на базу. Может, он почуял, что они близко, может, просто заскучал. В любом случае, насколько я знаю, они его так и не отыскали.   
– Надо же, – Стив не знает, что и как сказать, чтобы не обидеть Баки и не показаться ревнивым. – Мне жаль, – наконец говорит он, потому что только так получается избежать лицемерия. – Наверное, это было ужасно.

– Не особенно. Повторюсь, сбежать я не пытался. Просто вроде как увлекся, понимаешь?

– Нет, в смысле… что он вот так ушел, – поясняет Стив. – Должно быть, тяжело.

– С какой стати? – моргает Баки, потом добавляет со смущенным смешком: – Нет, секс был шикарный, но не то чтобы я думал, что больше никогда ни с кем не пересплю.

– Просто… – у Стива снова теплеют щеки, но он упорствует. – В такой… напряженной ситуации, ну, вполне естественно, что… возникли _чувства_ …

Баки расплывается в самодовольной улыбке, как всегда, когда Стив в подобных разговорах ляпает что-то не то.

– Хочешь узнать, не _влюбился_ ли я, Стив? – поддразнивает он.   
Стив ради разнообразия просто серьезно смотрит в ответ.

– А ты нет? – вопрос, кажется, ставит друга в тупик, и Стив, беспомощно разведя руками, выталкивает сквозь внезапно сжавшееся горло: – Вспоминая о том, кто ты есть, ты в первую очередь упомянул его. Те дни для тебя явно всё еще много значат. И ты в самом деле хочешь сказать, что между вами не было ничего, кроме секса?   
– Это не было любовью, – отзывается Баки неловко, но уверенно. – Любовь мешает преданности, – тихо добавляет он. – Ее забирают в самом начале. Они забрали ее у меня больше семидесяти лет назад, и я никогда… – он качает головой. – Но всё же… Пусть я его не любил, но да, пожалуй, можно сказать, что что-то между нами было. Он напомнил мне кое-кого… Ну, я не помнил, кого. Я не помнил ничего о том, кем я был раньше. Но я знал, что заботился о нем. Наверное, ничего ближе к любви я получить не мог, так что… Уже что-то.

– А теперь? – сердце пытается выскочить из груди. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что… В смысле, это же не навсегда?

Баки бросает на него взгляд и отводит глаза.

– Сложно сказать, – он резко встает и, оставив кружку на столе, подходит к рабочему уголку. – Это тот же холст, который я видел в прошлый раз?

– Ты переводишь разговор на другую тему.

– Как ты догадался? – сухо отзывается Баки и снова кивает на чистый холст. – Ну так да?

– Ага, – Стив тоже поднимается.

Он не прочь поговорить о чем-нибудь другом при условии, что Баки не будет молчать. Когда он смотрит на друга, так и хочется схватить скетчбук. А еще хочется того, к чему он явно пока не готов. Стив сует руки в карманы, чтобы удержать их при себе.

– Он тут уже довольно долго стоит.

– Ты ведь не собираешься оставить его в таком виде. Неужели вдохновение кончилось?   
– Нет. Не кончилось. У меня есть одна идея, в смысле, я знаю, что хочу сделать. С холстом, – Стив нервно сглатывает. – Я просто… не могу начать.

– Почему?

– Вообще-то, – он делает глубокий вдох, – я хотел попросить тебя мне позировать.

– Для портрета, что ли? – спрашивает Баки удивленно, но без возмущения.

Стив горячо продолжает, прежде чем успевает себя остановить:

– Да, я не рисовал тебя как следует с того школьного проекта, помнишь?

– А, да, – Баки расплывается в ностальгической улыбке. – Неплохой был рисунок, маме он очень понравился. Интересно, что с ним потом стало?

– Не знаю. Я вообще не знаю, что стало с моими старыми вещами. Но если ты разрешишь, я нарисую новый. Попробую запечатлеть тебя теперешнего.

– Теперешнего, – Баки рассеянно кивает, потом бросает на Стива понимающий взгляд. – Ты об этом, да? – он указывает на левую руку.

– Частично, – признается Стив. – Это великолепное устройство, и мне бы очень хотелось взглянуть на него поближе. Но я не просто хочу нарисовать твою руку, – серьезно добавляет он. – Я хочу нарисовать _тебя_.

На мгновение воцаряется молчание. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и у Стива на языке вертится еще с десяток признаний. Баки открывает было рот, но внезапно раздается звонок в дверь.

– Капитан Роджерс, – слышат они ровный голос Джарвиса. – Доктор Годэйр в холле и запрашивает допуск на ваш этаж.

– Спасибо, Джарвис. Впусти ее, – Стив разворачивается к Баки, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Оставить вас наедине?

– Нет… Мне лучше, когда ты здесь, – Баки делает осторожный вдох и криво улыбается. – В любом случае ты уже столько всего увидел и услышал, что у меня едва ли осталось много секретов. Кстати, – он кивает. – Я посижу и тебе попозирую. Или постою, или как там еще. Если меня не упрячут под замок, конечно.

– Ладно. Хорошо, – вдохновленный новой надеждой, Стив храбро улыбается. – Заметано.


	5. Тони

– Ну как, получается? – Баки спрыгивает с табурета и хватает футболку. – Можно посмотреть?

– Пока только наброски, – рассеянно откликается Стив.

Подняв глаза, он видит, как друг натягивает через голову футболку, и, осекшись, безуспешно пытается оторвать взгляд от голой кожи, исчезающей под изношенной хлопковой тканью.

– Но, думаю, пока их достаточно. По ним я выберу позу, а завтра перенесу на холст.

– Годэйр хочет прогнать меня еще через несколько тестов, – Баки направляется к двери, и Стив поспешно следует за ним. – Если всё пойдет так же, как на прошлой неделе, они займут почти весь день. Но я смогу прийти в пятницу.

– А, хорошо, не проблема, – Стиву самому неловко от нахлынувшего совершенно ребяческого разочарования: в конце концов, он не умрет, если проведет день без Баки. – Или, – слышит он собственный голос и заранее мысленно морщится, – если хочешь, можешь заглянуть завтра вечером. Ну, если других планов нет. Свидания… или еще чего-нибудь.

– Нет, я свободен как ветер, – Баки улыбается, тепло и удивленно, и Стив сдерживает себя, чтобы не наклониться и не попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. – Только освещение ведь другое будет. Это ничего?

– Я просто позу набросаю, так что всё нормально. А для работы с красками больше подойдет позднее утро, если ты сможешь выбраться.

– Звучит неплохо. Тогда увидимся завтра вечером.

– Ага, – Стив открывает рот, собираясь добавить… что-то. Предложить ему остаться, позвать на ужин, попросить о поцелуе. Но вместо этого изо рта вылетает простое «Увидимся».

Он весело улыбается, пока не смыкаются двери лифта, потом прижимается лбом к холодному гладкому металлу, приподнимает голову и позволяет ей снова упасть с приглушенным «бум!». Так Стив стоит несколько долгих секунд, после чего выпрямляется, наконец. А ему-то казалось, что просить друга позировать – хорошая идея. К несчастью, он не задумывался, что сделает с его самоконтролем ежедневное зрелище того, как Баки раздевается до пояса в его квартире. Стив только огромным усилием воли держит руки при себе, а Баки как-то умудряется оставаться в блаженном неведении относительно его постоянной борьбы.

Первым делом ему нужен холодный душ. Потом – совет.

Ступая в лифт, Стив уже ругает себя. Идея ужасная, и он это знает, но, увы, не то чтобы у него много вариантов. Его методы в их нынешнем виде ни к чему не приведут, и ему нужно чье-нибудь мнение. К тому же, напоминает себе Стив, если Тони насоветует что-то ужасное, совету следовать никто не заставляет.

Двери разъезжаются, и воздух немедленно наполняется мощными раскатами музыки, которые, однако, не в силах полностью заглушить жужжание дрели. Личная мастерская Тони занимает целых два этажа, и доступ в нее невозможен без разрешения Джарвиса, которое, по словам Тони, является привилегией немногих избранных. Все члены команды вольны в любое время заглянуть в «клуб» (как называет мастерскую Тони), и Стив бы удивился, если бы в здании был хоть сантиметр пространства, куда не разрешается входить Пеппер.

Но больше, насколько известно Стиву, сюда не пускают никого. Правда, он и сам нечастый гость: уровень шума запредельный, плюс Стив не может долго слушать, как Тони распространяется о технологиях. Не говоря уже о том, что посреди мастерской Тони еще сильнее похож на отца, и это сравнение не доставляет радости обоим.

Но раз уж Стив всё равно здесь, он идет на звуки дрели и находит Тони, обряженного в защитные очки и плотные перчатки для работ по металлу, в окружении горы деталей, которые он даже не пытается распознать. Он видит, как Тони шевелит губами, обращаясь, очевидно, к одному из роботов не то с указаниями, не то с чередой проклятий, но не может разобрать ни единого слова.

– Привет!

Нет ответа. И неудивительно: Стив сам себя едва слышит.

– Привет! – кричит он. – ТОНИ! – и снова безуспешно. Вздохнув, Стив подходит к ближайшему компьютеру. – Джарвис, слышишь меня? Можешь на минутку выключить музыку?

– Разумеется, сэр.

Музыка обрывается. Тони, надо отдать ему должное, несмотря на удивление, держит дрель ровно. Спустя секунду он выключает ее, откладывает в сторону и, сняв очки, начинает озираться в поисках помехи.

– Прости, – Стив подходит поближе. – Я не хотел тебя пугать.

– Ничего, – Тони морщит лоб. – Ты нечасто заглядываешь. Всё нормально? На нас же никто не напал? – он косится в сторону окна, словно хочет убедиться, что город по-прежнему цел.

– Нет, ничего подобного, – Стив подбирает какую-то штуковину, состоящую из переплетенных проводов и сложных схем, и начинает вертеть ее в руках, будто это поможет догадаться о ее назначении. – Над чем работаешь?

– Над новой позитронной релейной системой… – Тони осекается, явственно проглотив дальнейшие слова. – Над новым костюмом.

Стив широко улыбается.

– Трудно удержаться от технических подробностей, а?

– Тебя жалко, – парирует Тони. – Пропускаешь всё самое интересное, – он отходит к кофейнику. – Кофе будешь?

– Да, спасибо, – кофе на запах пережженный, а на вкус того хуже. Он напоминает то жуткое варево, которое доводилось пить в десятке военных лагерей, и отвращение до странного ностальгическое. – Ого. Ну и пакость.

– Зато действует, – Тони проглатывает полчашки одним махом и наливает добавки.

– Может, не стоит так усердствовать? – хмурится Стив при виде темных кругов у него под глазами. – Когда ты спал в последний раз?

Тони машет рукой, будто отгоняя вопрос.

– Я никогда не сплю без Пеппер, – безапелляционно отзывается он. – Слишком много дел. Кстати о делах, я, конечно, безмерно рад, что ты решил заглянуть полюбоваться на всю эту технику, в которой ни черта не смыслишь, но… зачем ты пришел?

Стив откашливается и отставляет чашку: ностальгия, увы, не слишком спасает положение. – На самом деле я… Э… Ну, мне нужен совет.

– Совет.

– Ага.

– От меня?

Стив пытается удержаться от выразительного вздоха.

– Что-то вроде того.

– Ясно, – Тони хлопает глазами, и Стива позабавила бы его растерянность, не будь он занят борьбой с неловкостью. – Что за совет?

– Ну, – Стив жалеет, что в руках больше нет чашки, потому что внезапно их некуда девать. В конце концов он пихает руки в карманы: так их хотя бы не видно. – Романтического характера.

Тони расплывается в улыбке.

– Понял, ты меня разыгрываешь, да?

– Хотелось бы, – бормочет Стив. – Но нет.

– Нет. Ладно, – Тони откашливается. – Можно сперва задать тебе серьезный вопрос?

– Вряд ли, но попробуй.

– Почему, ради всего святого, ты заявился за романтическим советом ко мне? Ладно бы хотел спросить про секс, но я никогда не был силен в романтике.

– Я так и думал, – соглашается Стив. – Но у тебя есть Пеппер, а значит, хоть что-то ты делаешь правильно. И потом, совет от Наташи или Клинта может быть не лучше, Брюс, наверное, кучу лет об отношениях даже не задумывался, а Пеппер в Калифорнии.

– Так что я, получается, последний вариант в списке?

– Получается так.

– Что ж, ладно. Хоть немного здравого смысла в тебе осталось.

– Знаешь что, – Стив вскидывает руки. – Я знал, что это плохая затея. Надо просто…

– Стоп, остынь, – Тони допивает кофе и убирает кружку. – Давай. Если в самом деле не шутишь, выкладывай.

Стив отвечает подозрительным взглядом, но выбора у него не больше, чем четверть часа назад, так что он сдается.

– Ладно. У меня есть… То есть я начал… Черт, – он вздыхает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Есть один друг. Мужчина. И я вроде как начал… испытывать к нему чувства. Не совсем, – Стив принимается расхаживать взад-вперед, надеясь, что движение поможет выталкивать слова. – Скорее, я понял, что чувствую к нему, что все эти годы чувствовал к нему нечто большее, вот. Просто недавно я узнал, что он… э… – Стив, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, бросает взгляд на Тони и сразу же отводит глаза, потом прочищает горло, подыскивая слово. – За обе команды, – наконец находится он, краснея еще сильнее. – Но даже в таком случае я не хочу, чтобы он подумал, будто я считаю, что он заинтересуется мной только потому, что ему интересны мужчины в целом. Я даже не знаю, какие мужчины в его вкусе. И, ну, я никогда ни за кем не ухаживал и вообще, блин, не знаю, что делаю и делаю ли что-нибудь вообще, но мне кажется, что я всё порчу, и мне очень нужен совет.

Он замолкает, чтобы перевести дыхание, и с удивлением замечает, что Тони выглядит… смущенным. На какой-то момент он задумывается, в самом ли деле Тони такой современный, каким хочет показаться, а потом наступает очередь Тони откашливаться и неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу.

– Слушай, – он складывает руки на груди, но спустя момент возвращается к прежней позе и неожиданно заявляет: – Я, конечно, польщен. Честно. Ты отличный парень, очень красивый и весь такой порядочный, сразу белый заборчик с яблочным пирогом вспоминаются…

– Подожди…

– И довольно забавный, когда умудряешься не быть сухарем…

– Тони…

– Кто знает, может, в другое время и при иных обстоятельствах, но у меня вроде как всё серьезно с Пеппер, и я…

– Боже, это не _ты_! – орет Стив, прерывая поток слов.

– Не я?

– Нет, – цедит Стив.

К его удивлению, Тони хмурится.

– Ладно… А чего?

– Господи, – стонет Стив.

– В смысле, я завидная партия вообще-то, знаешь, – продолжает Тони, не обращая внимания на то, что Стив прячет лицо в ладонях. – Я гений, я состоятелен финансово, я обаятельный, _невероятно_ привлекательный…

– Ты невозможен.

– Я к тому, что если уж ты решил воспылать к кому-нибудь большой гейской любовью, то, по-моему, я – самый очевидный выбор.

– Не знаю, с чего я решил, что ты отнесешься к этому серьезно, – вздыхает Стив, качая головой. Он даже не злится особо: сам виноват, знал же, что такой уж Тони по натуре. – Не буду больше тебя отвлекать.

Он разворачивается было уходить, когда слышит:

– Это Баки, да?

Стив застывает столбом и, оглянувшись, видит, что выражение лица у Тони почти приличествует ситуации.

– Ни к чему так удивляться, – Тони подбирает штуку, которую Стив вертел в пальцах, и возвращает ее на рабочий стол. – Вы не слишком-то скрываетесь. Последние полторы недели он позирует для тебя почти каждый день, и, если бы ты не напрягался так всякий раз, я бы решил, что вы двое уже т… э, в отношениях, – он бросает на Стива многозначительный взгляд и возвращается к работе. – Но должен признать, я удивлен, как хорошо ты, будучи порядочным богобоязненным человеком, справляешься с подобным открытием.

– Знаешь, за все эти годы я много повидал людей, которые называли себя богобоязненными, – отвечает Стив. – И весьма часто эти самые люди делали кошмарные вещи. Должен сказать, сулить кому-то Ад за любовь… – он мотает головой. – Не такую Библию я читал.

– Ты просто-таки пугающе хорошо освоился, знаешь? – небрежно говорит Тони, но Стив видит искреннее удивление в его глазах. – И что, вообще никаких сомнений не было?

– Этого я не говорил, – признается Стив. – К идее пришлось… привыкать. Но в итоге я решил, что если не отношусь хуже к Баки… или к любому другому… из-за того, какие они, то нет причины проделывать это с собой.

– Пугающе хорошо освоился, – повторяет Тони. – Звучит логично. Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь.

– И как же?

– Словно мир стал лучшим местом только из-за того, что он здесь, – отвечает Тони и добавляет: – А с недавних пор, словно гадаешь, как он выглядит голым.

Несмотря на смущение, Стив не может сдержать улыбку.

– Мне не нужно гадать. Я видел его голым.

– И хочешь увидеть еще раз? – Тони тоже улыбается. – Ты ему уже это сказал?

Стив отчаянно краснеет.

– Я не могу просто… Я же хочу не только… В смысле, я хочу, но…

– Ладно-ладно, не нужно доводить себя до сердечного приступа. Давай притормозим немного. Что ты уже сделал?

– Ну, в основном я пытался, знаешь… ухаживать, – хмурится Стив. – Но не уверен, что ясно выражал свои намерения, потому что ничего особенно не изменилось. И потом, всё то, что приходит на ум, мы и так всегда делали, – беспомощно поясняет он.

– Ага, – Тони берет хрупкий на вид инструмент и начинает копаться в проводах. – Полагаю, ты не пытался просто взять и поцеловать его? Сразу бы всё стало ясно.

– Что? Нет! – Стива ужасает эта идея, волнует, а потом снова ужасает, потому что волнует. – Это было бы… – он открывает-закрывает рот, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. – Неуважительно.

– Ну да, – уголок рта Тони дергается. – Еще я полагаю, что ты не пытался сесть и обо всем ему рассказать.

– Ну… Э… Нет.

– Так и думал, – Тони откладывает инструмент и тянется за другим. – Так в чем проблема? Почему еще не сделал решительный шаг?

– Я… я уже сказал: не хочу, чтобы он подумал, будто просто… удобно подвернулся.

– Угу. Ну или ты просто боишься, – он вскидывает руку, не давая Стиву возразить. – Эй, не пойми меня превратно. Ты задумал серьезный переворот. Баки много для тебя значит, и ты не уверен, что он насчет этого чувствует и как это изменит ваши отношения. Конечно, всё может пройти замечательно, ну а вдруг нет? – он снова берется за работу. – Вероятность напортачить в таком серьезном деле пугает. Могу себе представить.

– Спасибо, – сухо замечает Стив. – Мне намного легче.

– Слушай, суть в том, что у тебя два варианта. Либо ты делаешь ход, учитывая возможный отказ, либо не делаешь ничего, учитывая, что позже, возможно, придется смотреть, как он заводит роман с кем-нибудь другим. Вот и решай, что страшнее: потерять его, потому что попытался или потому что _не_ попытался. Выбор за тобой.

Стив не находится с ответом и мгновение просто смотрит. Тони поднимает глаза и тут же снова утыкается в работу.

– По-любому, – он неловко пожимает плечами, – Пеппер бы сказала что-то вроде этого, а она обычно разбирается в подобных вопросах, так что…

– Ага, – улыбается Стив. – Пожалуй. Спасибо.

– Не за что. А теперь мне надо работать, – Тони кивает в сторону лифта. – Брысь.

– Ухожу, – Стив с улыбкой покачивает головой. – До встречи.

– Эй, – рассеянно окликает Тони на прощание. – Когда увидишь его в следующий раз, передай, пусть на диагностику зайдет. Если язык не будет занят, конечно.

– Старк, я тебя уже не слышу! – Стив ухмыляется про себя и покидает мастерскую.


	6. Мы всегда к этому шли

– Еще раз спасибо, что согласился, – Стив с нервной улыбкой выглядывает из-за края холста. – Наверное, ты уже совсем заскучал.

– Не будь идиотом, – добродушно отзывается Баки. – Я говорил, что не имею ничего против. К тому же мы еще и время проводим вместе, пока ты работаешь. Хоть один минус видишь?

– Ни одного, пожалуй, – Стив чувствует, как улыбка становится глупой, и ныряет за холст. – Я рад, что ты здесь, – нанеся последний размашистый мазок, он ставит кисть в банку с растворителем. – И если тебе не сложно, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сделал это снова.

– Что именно, в гости зашел? – поддразнивает Баки.

– Не-а. Я про позирование.

– Понятно, что про позирование. Но ты эту картину только-только начал, а уже хочешь взяться за следующую?

– Нет. Ну, не совсем. Я не про живопись – у тебя великолепное лицо для портрета углем. И тело тоже, разумеется, – он тут же мучительно краснеет. – С точки зрения художника, я имею в виду. В смысле, у тебя по-любому шикарное тело, я просто…

Баки смеется, будто Стив только что не выставил себя дураком. Или как раз потому и смеется, но это неважно. Стив отвечает неловкой улыбкой и пытается расслабиться.

– Ты какой-то дерганый сегодня, – замечает Баки. – Всё нормально?

– Ага. Я… Всё хорошо.

Стив с усилием сглатывает, пытаясь протолкнуть застрявшие в горле слова, и рассеянно жалеет, что не надел что-нибудь более приличное. Старые джинсы и вылинявшая футболка с логотипом ЩИТа сойдут для рисования – они уже покрыты засохшими брызгами краски и свежими пятнами, – но совершенно не так Стив представлял идеальный наряд для романтического признания. Он мог бы переодеться, но выходить из квартиры они не собираются, так что объяснить подобный поступок нечем. Кстати, о выходе… Стив мгновение обдумывает идею. Можно было бы заказать хороший ужин в ресторане. Он бы попросил бутылку вина и притворился, что оно придает ему смелости. Но нет, если уж делать это, то наедине. Он не готов столкнуться с вероятностью быть резко отвергнутым перед толпой незнакомцев. А может, лучше обождать? В конце концов, завтра ничуть не хуже…   
Он тянет время. И сам это знает. И уж кем-кем, а трусом Стив не был никогда, так что он разворачивает плечи и делает глубокий вдох.

– Вообще-то я хотел с тобой поговорить.

– Правда? – Баки спрыгивает с табуретки и босиком шлепает к мольберту. – Выкладывай, – вытянув шею, он бросает взгляд на холст и недоуменно хмурится. – О.

– Что? – Стив тут же отвлекается и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. – Что не так?

– Это, – Баки приподнимает бровь и большим пальцем указывает на холст, – на меня ни капельки не похоже.

– Оно и не должно, идиот, – отвечает Стив с таким облегчением, что самому смешно: он и не осознавал, как беспокоился, что Баки не понравится его работа. – Это пока только основные формы. Сходство появится позже.

– А, – кажется, Баки так критически разглядывает блоки цветов, что почти его не слушает. – Всё еще собираешься рисовать меня без рубашки? Этот кусок ведь потому одного цвета, правильно? А почему тогда я одет?

Момент как раз подходящий, но Стиву не кажется удачным ответ: «Потому что я собирался сказать, что люблю тебя, и в данных обстоятельствах предварительно просить тебя снять рубашку было неуместно». Он неловко пожимает плечами.

– Я знаю, какого цвета у тебя грудь. Мне не нужно ее видеть на начальном этапе.   
– Но разуться-то ты меня заставил, – возражает Баки. – Ноги у меня того же цвета, что и всё остальное.

– Это не то, там совершенно другая форма…

– Ну уж нет, прости, – легко перебивает Баки с намеком на улыбку. – Я не собираюсь слепо верить в твои способности. Если хочешь увидеть меня завтра, нужны доказательства, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.   
Стив закатывает глаза, хватает скетчбук и с усталой улыбкой вручает его Баки.

– Мог бы просто попросить.

– Я просил, а ты ни разу не давал, – Баки начинает перелистывать страницы, и Стив прячет руки в карманы. – Так ты вроде хотел поговорить?

– А? О, – Стив засмотрелся на его руки. – Я э… Да. Хотел.

– Хорошо, ну? – Баки смотрит вверх с улыбкой, от которой у Стива екает в животе. – Выкладывай. Это просто… я. О, – он снова смотрит в скетчбук, и Стив, проследив его взгляд, видит недавно заполненные страницы. – Ого, – Баки шумно сглатывает и проводит пальцами по грубому наброску своего профиля. – Это… Я знал, что ты хорошо рисуешь, но это просто великолепно. Я выгляжу… – он слегка нервно смеется. – Я не так выгляжу.   
– Ты столько на себя не смотришь, сколько смотрю я, – отвечает Стив и тут же жалеет, что нельзя взять свои слова обратно. Но пути назад нет, так что он откашливается и решает ловить возможность. – Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Примерно. В смысле, не конкретно об этом, но… – он набирает в грудь воздуху и пробует снова: – Понимаешь, когда кого-то рисуешь и смотришь на него вблизи так долго, то начинаешь… ну, подмечать то, что иначе бы не заметил.

– Ладно, – Баки настороженно закрывает скетчбук и откладывает его в сторону. – Полагаю, ты что-то насчет меня заметил?

– Ага. Вроде того. Или больше насчет себя? Просто… – Стив откашливается и пытается призвать всю свою смелость. – Помнишь, ты мне впервые сказал, что… интересуешься мужчинами? И… э… я ответил, что это ничего не изменит, но…

– А я сказал, что изменит.   
– Точно. Так вот, дело в том, что… – Стив нервничает так, что едва способен говорить. – Ты был прав.

– Серьезно? – Лицо у Баки делается невыразительным, он как бы закрывается, и Стиву становится не по себе.

– Да. Ну… Я кое-что заметил. Осознал, что ли. Насчет… Э… Ну, я думаю, это не ново, правда, я просто раньше не понимал, что это значит. Но теперь…

– Слушай, Стив, всё нормально, – Баки бросает взгляд на холст и быстро отводит глаза. – Кажется, я знаю, к чему ты ведешь. Но не нужно беспокоиться, хорошо? Отношения между нами вовсе не обязаны становиться… сложными.

– О, – реакция кажется как минимум неоднозначной, но она _похожа_ на отказ, и Стив борется с внезапным ощущением пустоты в животе. – Ладно, это… хорошо, наверное.

– Ты же мне доверяешь, правда?

– Собственной жизнью, – немедленно и без раздумий отвечает Стив, и на лице Баки появляется благодарная улыбка.

– Хорошо. Тогда поверь, тебе беспокоиться не о чем.

– Ясно, – Стив открывает рот и закрывает его снова: лучше не продолжать, сменить тему, обо всем забыть. Но ему нужно знать, удостовериться наверняка. Он должен услышать слова, иначе никогда не сможет просто жить дальше. – Значит… хочешь сказать, ты не заинтересован?

– Что? – Баки выглядит так, будто вопрос застал его врасплох, и недоуменно моргает.

– Нет? – вопреки всему, в груди Стива вспыхивает искорка надежды, и он придвигается чуть ближе. – Если ты не это хотел сказать, тогда что?

– А ты – что?   
– Я…

Слова под сердцем, а оно умудрилось подскочить к горлу, так что сказать ничего не выходит. Стив пытается отвести взгляд от губ Баки, но почему-то голос Тони в голове твердит про «всё сразу бы стало ясно», и, не успев напомнить себе, почему это скверная идея, Стив обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями, быстро наклоняется и целует его.   
Губы у Баки вялые от неожиданности, зато мягкие и теплые, и от запаха его кожи голова идет кругом. Только спустя несколько долгих мгновений он полностью осознает, что делает. Немедленно ощутив себя очень виноватым, он собирается отстраниться, пробормотать извинение и понадеяться, что друг простит, но тут ситуация резко меняется.

Давление на губы возрастает – Баки отвечает на поцелуй, и всё, о чем может думать Стив: как это здорово. Он ощущает теплую ладонь на поясе, губы, прижимающиеся к его губам, дыхание на щеке. Всё тело будто гудит, дрожит и вибрирует от внезапной силы этого «вот оно, да, наконец-то!». Он начинает возбуждаться – от единственного целомудренного поцелуя. Появляется отстраненная мысль, что надо бы смутиться, но Стив не смущен, и он словно со стороны слышит тихий полный желания звук, с которым льнет ближе. Они сталкиваются бедрами, хором стонут, и рука Баки на краткий восхитительный момент притягивает его, поощряя, но внезапно ладони Баки упираются ему в грудь, и он делает шаг назад, отступает, оставив Стива в растерянности и недоумении.   
– Прости, – машинально говорит он, борясь с порывом снова потянуться к Баки. – Прости, я… Это было не?..

– Нет, просто… плохая идея.

– Но… – Стив не может уложить ответ в голове. – Ты тоже поцеловал меня.

– Я знаю. Черт, – Баки вытирает рот дрожащей рукой. – Я хочу, боже, Стив, ты не представляешь.

– О. А, хорошо. Слава богу, – счастливый чуть ли не до головокружения, Стив шагает к нему, но Баки отодвигается.

– В чем дело?

– Слушай, вполне естественно… ну… проявлять любопытство, – Баки избегает его взгляда. – Но ты не из тех, кто поступает наобум. Ты просто не такой. А я не хочу позволять тебе делать то, о чем ты потом пожалеешь, просто потому…

– Баки.

На этот раз Стив быстрее: он удерживает Баки за плечи раньше, чем тот успевает отпрянуть. Он хочет столько всего сказать, столько мыслей путается в голове, но ни одна не оформляется в слова. Но это, честно, наверное, и к лучшему, потому что минимум половина из того, что он думает, – чересчур много и чересчур скоро. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на единственной простой истине, которая пронизывает всё то, что хочется сказать.   
– Другие мне не нужны.

В глазах Баки появляется что-то, похожее на осознание, на ту осторожную надежду, которую чувствует Стив. Как будто эти несколько слов всё же заставили его понять. Продолжая смотреть Баки в глаза, Стив медленно двигается вперед и осторожно опускает голову. Если Баки снова отступит, он не станет его держать, но Стив надеется, очень надеется, что Баки не отступит. И когда Баки остается на месте, когда Стив ощущает мягкое касание губ, от облегчения и удовольствия глаза закрываются сами по себе.

На секунду нерешительность возвращается, но, когда приходит ответ, Стив ощущает его в каждой линии тела Баки, в неожиданной расслабленности, а сразу за ней задыхающемся рывке навстречу, и уже неясно, покорность это или нападение. Стив вздрагивает, когда Баки обнимает его за талию, притягивает поближе, потом вздрагивает снова, когда ловкие руки скользят под футболку и вверх по спине – теплая кожа и прохладный металл. С неожиданной для себя храбростью Стив проводит языком по полной нижней губе, занимающей его мысли последнее время, и ответный стон заставляет его ощутить себя всемогущим, хотя Баки встречает его язык своим, и у Стива подгибаются колени.   
– Стой, – выдыхает Баки, чуть отстранившись. – Притормози.

Легко говорить тому, думает Стив, чьи губы всё еще медленно и настойчиво кружат по его губам.

– Надо поговорить.

– Нет, – Стив целует его снова, почти пьянея от одного вкуса губ, а потом начинает оставлять поцелуи на тонкой коже челюсти. – У меня плохо с разговорами.   
Баки сдавленно смеется.

– Ну да, так оно и есть, – он вытаскивает руку из-под футболки, и Стив готов запротестовать, но Баки начинает гладить его по голове. – Но мне… ах… мне надо знать, как далеко ты хочешь зайти.

Стив замирает, прижавшись лбом к его виску, и пытается отдышаться.

– А как далеко ты меня пустишь? – наконец интересуется он и не может сдержать улыбку, когда Баки тихо и прочувствованно ругается в ответ.

– Стив, чтоб тебя… – Баки втягивает в рот мочку его уха, и на несколько долгих мгновений Стив вообще забывает, как говорить. – Если станет неудобно…

– Ага, – Стив пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы и втягивает Баки в долгий отчаянный поцелуй. Потом хватает его за ворот и дергает в сторону спальни. – Я тебе скажу.

А потом они пробираются через всю квартиру, и Баки смеется, а Стив улыбается между поцелуями, потому что не может припомнить, когда в последний раз был так незатейливо и безгранично счастлив.

Он пробует его на ощупь и на вкус и не может остановиться. Где-то на полпути Баки теряет рубашку, и Стив просто вынужден прижать его к ближайшей стене, наклониться и пройтись губами, зубами и языком по его шее и плечам. Баки обхватывает его зад, плотнее вжимаясь бедрами, и едва Стив чувствует, как Баки трется об него, сильно и жадно, вся кровь моментально отливает от головы. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, он зарывается лицом Баки в шею, и зубы впиваются в твердые мышцы будто по собственной воле. Баки стонет с придыханием и сильнее толкается навстречу, и Стиву приходится напомнить себе, что у него есть очень серьезные причины добраться до кровати вместо того, чтобы завалить Баки на пол здесь и сейчас.

К тому времени, когда они наконец вваливаются в спальню, руки уже трясутся. Стив запускает пальцы в волосы Баки и целует его, и шелковистые пряди, скользящие между пальцами, приносят успокоение. Он не может насытиться ртом Баки, мягкостью его губ и хитрыми изгибами языка, легким царапаньем зубов и дугой улыбки. Он сосредотачивается на всем этом, на вкусе, и текстуре, и вороватых уколах гордости, которые он ощущает всякий раз, когда делает что-то, от чего у Баки перехватывает дыхание. Потом Стив берется за ремень и начинает возиться с пряжкой.

Из-за непривычного угла и нужды постоянно трогать справиться с ремнем на удивление непросто. Он отвлекается дважды: сначала на кудрявые волоски, сбегающие вниз по гладкому плоскому животу, и потом еще раз, когда он поддается желанию накрыть ладонью выпуклость на штанах Баки, сжимать и поглаживать ее через ткань до тех пор, пока Баки не начинает хватать его за плечи и рвано дышать в рот. Его бедра двигаются беспомощными короткими толчками в ладонь Стива, и это из-за _него_ , из-за Стива, и того, что он делает, и Стив снова улыбается в поцелуй, потому что просто не может ничего с собой поделать.

Наконец, одолев ремень и застежку штанов, он прерывается и мягко давит на плечи Баки, побуждая его опуститься на кровать. Какое-то мгновение он просто стоит, глядя на друга сверху вниз. Губы у Баки распухли и покраснели, зрачки расширены, на шее – там, где Стив укусил его, – темнеет синяк, и Стив ощущает смутную вину за самодовольство, которое он испытывает при виде этого. Он нежно касается кончиками пальцев челюсти Баки, наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть легкий поцелуй на его губах, и медленно опускается на колени.

Баки смотрит так, словно не может поверить, что всё происходит на самом деле, и Стив улыбается ему, хотя из-за волнения желудок будто узлом скручивается. Встав на колени между ног Баки, Стив цепляет пояс его брюк и белья и слегка дергает. Баки приподнимает бедра, и Стив, стянув одежду с длинных сильных ног, отбрасывает ее в сторону.

Перед ним бесконечно много голой кожи, и Стиву требуется мгновение, чтобы собраться с духом и посмотреть _по-настоящему_. Он уверен, что хочет именно этого, но всё равно не может полностью одолеть тревогу. Что, если реальность отпугнет его? Когда он всё-таки смотрит, то испытывает странное облегчение, потому что абсолютно ничего страшного не видит.

У Баки стоит, его покрасневший член затвердел между бедер. Хороший размер, заключает Стив, примерно такой же, как у него самого, может, чуть длиннее. Он думает, что член Баки идеально поместится в руке, и тянется выяснить, так ли это. Член твердый, гладкий и теплый на ладони, и когда он осторожно обхватывает его пальцами, Баки издает тихий вздох, от которого член Стива дергается в плену джинсов. Это приятный звук, и Стив твердо намерен сделать всё, чтобы услышать его снова.

Поначалу движения неуверенны, рука и запястье двигаются под незнакомым углом, но довольно скоро он находит ритм: слегка сжимает кулак на скольжении вверх, время от времени проводит большим пальцем по головке, собирая скопившуюся на ней жидкость. Он во многом полагается на инстинкты, на тихие вздохи и стоны Баки, на то, как под прикосновениями двигаются его бедра. Стив трогает его так же, как себя. Всё прочитанное за последние недели убедило его, что мастурбация – это абсолютно нормально и естественно, так что он даже не собирается краснеть при этой мысли, совершенно точно не собирается.

Стив рассеянно облизывается и тут же, услышав резкий вздох, быстро ослабляет хватку, боясь, что, сам того не желая, сделал Баки больно. Однако, подняв глаза, он видит, что Баки в упор смотрит на его губы, и от понимания по телу внезапно прокатывается волна жара. Он сам этого хочет… но происходящее по-прежнему немного пугает, поэтому он наклоняется и целует гладкую нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бедер Баки. Запах невероятный – мускусный, теплый, чуть резковатый, он наполняет ноздри, и Стив скользит губами выше. Предсеменная жидкость выступает беспрерывно, и, не успев подумать, что делает, Стив проводит большим пальцем свободной руки по головке и подносит его ко рту, чтобы распробовать вкус. Баки давит стон и беспомощно вскидывает бедра.

– Черт побери! – его голос хриплый и надорванный, и Стив осознает, что невероятно собой доволен. – Ты что, пытаешься задразнить меня до смерти?

– Извини, – отвечает Стив, хотя в его улыбке скорее самодовольство, нежели смущение. – Я тут как бы действую по ситуации. Кроме того, – улыбка становится шире и коварнее, – мне показалось, ты говорил, что любишь командовать?

Баки едва сдерживает смех.

– Да. Да, обычно так оно и бывает, просто я типа лишаю девственности лучшего друга, а потому немного нервничаю, – он тяжело сглатывает. – Не хочу давить на тебя.

Стив даже не надеется скрыть румянец, но всё равно беззастенчиво улыбается.

– Тогда, наверное, придется мне пока принять командование на себя.

И действительно, как только он принимает решение, осуществить его оказывается совсем несложно. Наклонившись снова, он облизывает кончик члена, смакуя острый солоноватый вкус, потом медленно проводит плоским языком по нижней стороне ствола от основания к головке. Ему нравятся ощущения – гладкая кожа, тяжесть, жар. Ему нравится вкус. Но больше всего ему нравятся звуки: дыхание Баки сбивается на поверхностные вздохи и тихие стоны. Вскинув взгляд и обнаружив, что Баки пристально наблюдает, широко раскрыв глаза и разомкнув губы, Стив переполняется гордостью, которой от себя совсем не ожидал, и снова улыбается, прежде чем обхватить губами головку и начать нежно ее сосать.

Опасаясь забирать в рот слишком много, Стив обхватывает пальцами основание члена в качестве компенсации и втягивает член так глубоко, как только осмеливается. И это так хорошо, так здорово – чувствовать его во рту, ощущать, как растягиваются губы, смаковать тяжесть члена Баки на языке. Стив и представить себе не мог, как это будет хорошо, каким сильным будет желание. У него самого стоит до боли, но он не может выкроить ни секунды, чтобы снизить напряжение. Он пускает в ход другую руку: одной осторожно сжимает яички, другой ритмично скользит по члену вверх-вниз навстречу движениям головы.

Дрожащие пальцы пробегают по его волосам, ложатся на затылок, ласково ободряя, и Стив отзывается нетерпеливым стоном. Баки ругается, сжимает пальцы у него в волосах, и новая волна похоти заставляет Стива удвоить усердие. Член у него во рту твердеет, звук выходит влажный, громкий и грязный – Стиву приходится отвлечься, чтобы потереть основанием ладони собственный член, всё еще стесненный тканью. Сейчас он только на это и способен: на то, чтобы расстегнуть уже проклятые джинсы, не хватает ни внимания, ни координации.

Сейчас он осознает лишь вкус и тяжесть члена во рту, дрожь в раскрытых бедрах, звуки всё сильнее сбивающегося дыхания. Он отрывается на мгновение, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и тяжело дышит на влажную кожу, пока Баки не пытается со стоном подтолкнуть его голову. Стив охотно подчиняется, желая снова ощутить эту заполненность. Такое ощущение, что он с радостью простоял бы на коленях хоть вечность, заставляя Баки дрожать, задыхаться и стонать.

– Стив, – слишком скоро Баки начинает настойчиво дергать его за волосы, пытаясь оттащить. – Я сейчас… О боже, не могу… Стив…

Стиву всё равно. День, час, даже десять минут назад он бы послушался, но сейчас ему хочется только одного – почувствовать, как Баки теряет самообладание и кончает ему в рот. Поэтому он не двигается с места, продолжает сосать, и через мгновение протесты стихают, Баки двигает бедрами неровными короткими беспомощными рывками. Стив сильнее прижимает основание ладони к собственной эрекции: давления и трения отчаянно не хватает. А затем член Баки набухает на языке, и это ощущение швыряет Стива за грань за пару мгновений до того, как Баки выплескивается ему в горло прерывистыми горячими струйками.

Стив чувствует себя одуревшим, потерянным и всемогущим. Он наконец выпускает член изо рта, наслаждаясь ощущением быстро обмякающей плоти на губах, потом осторожно сглатывает. Вкус и текстуру не назовешь приятными, но оно того стоит: каждая линия тела Баки дышит покоем. Стив лениво покрывает поцелуями его бедро и живот, потом сверху раздается тихий вздох, прежде чем его приподнимают и втягивают в настоящий поцелуй.

– Ради бога, Стив, – отстранившись, тихо смеется Баки. – Раздевайся уже.

Нетвердо держась на ногах, Стив с трудом стягивает одежду, а Баки сдвигается к изголовью и, лениво откинувшись назад, наблюдает за процессом. Стив прекрасно знает, что краснеть глупо, учитывая, чем они только что занимались, но это не мешает ему залиться краской. Он слегка морщится, стаскивая белье, смущенный беспорядком, который сам же и устроил.  
– Я… Э… Прости.

Он слабо машет рукой в направлении паха, а Баки закатывает глаза, наклоняется, хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя, пока не опрокидывает Стива на кровать. Столкнувшись, они смеются и игриво пихаются, а потом Баки наконец переворачивает Стива на спину и припадает к его губам. Стив тает, крепко-накрепко прижимает Баки к себе и изумляется, почему у него снова голова идет кругом от удовольствия при простом прикосновении кожи к коже.

– Ну ты и придурок, – бормочет Баки, усмехается ему в губы и начинает опускаться.

Стив лениво улыбается, пока Баки прокладывает поцелуями дорожку вниз – губы, язык, легкое касание зубов – по шее, через плечи, теплом по груди и животу, и у него сбивается дыхание, когда он ощущает рот Баки еще ниже. Приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы лучше было видно, он распахнутыми глазами смотрит, как Баки скользит языком у него в паху, счищая липкую пленку, подсыхающую на коже.   
Дышать становится еще сложнее, когда Баки накрывает ртом его член, уже снова наполовину вставший. Баки опускает веки и, кажется, так же уходит в ощущения, как до этого Стив. Языком он выделывает что-то настолько невероятное, что Стив стонет. Как здорово было бы потеряться в дымке теплого влажного удовольствия. Но есть кое-что, чего хочется даже больше, так что он собирается с духом и подтягивает Баки наверх, порадовавшись, когда тот подчиняется без особых протестов.   
Стив ошеломлен на миг, когда их рты встречаются и он понимает, что чувствует на языке Баки свой вкус, но тут же отвлекается, когда Баки садится сверху и начинает медленно притираться. Стив стонет снова, шире открыв рот в поцелуй, и с готовностью толкается навстречу.   
Баки прижимает его к матрасу, упершись ладонями в грудь, и Стив бесстыдно пользуется новой позой, чтобы пустить руки беспрепятственно гулять по теплой обнаженной коже. Он медленно ведет ладонями вниз по спине, сжимает ягодицы, притягивая Баки ближе, осторожно касается пальцем расселины между ними. Баки, содрогнувшись, со стоном подается назад и прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива, выдыхая ему во влажные губы:

– Когда я шел сюда, ничего подобного не ожидал, понимаешь.

– Понимаю, – быстро отзывается Стив, хотя не может заставить себя убрать руки. – Я… Если ты не хочешь…

– Нет, не в том смысле, – смеется Баки. – Боже. В смысле, у меня с собой ничего нет.

– Ничего… О. А! Эм… – Стив бросает взгляд в сторону тумбочки. – Ну.

– Да ты шутишь, – припечатав его неверящим взглядом, Баки выдвигает ящик. – Хм, не шутишь, – спустя мгновение он выуживает оттуда бутылку смазки и коробку презервативов. – Ого.

– _Баки_ , – только и способен выдавить Стив, с переменным успехом пытаясь удержать бедра неподвижными, несмотря на то, как Баки возится сверху.

Он почему-то удивлен, хотя не стоило бы, когда Баки в ответ хитро улыбается и с нажимом двигает бедрами по кругу, отчего у него сводит пальцы.

– О господи, – скулит Стив, даже не заботясь о том, как это звучит, потому что всё, что ему нужно, – чтобы Баки сделал это снова.

– Уверен? – замерев, спрашивает Баки, и Стив просто стонет, хватает его и одним быстрым резким движением переворачивает их.

– Уверен.

Баки жадно открывает рот, и некоторое время Стив позволяет себе просто упиваться ощущением тела Баки под ним, вкусом его языка и жаром поцелуя. Вскоре, однако, их бедра снова начинают двигаться, напряженные члены трутся друг о друга, а языки встречаются и сплетаются. Стив едва способен мыслить ясно. Баки поднимает левую руку, и раздается щелчок, от которого Стив вздрагивает в волнительном предвкушении. Он приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть в теплые глаза и ласково коснуться губами морщинок, которые появляются в уголке губ, когда Баки улыбается.   
Стив протягивает руку, и Баки выдавливает ему на пальцы немного геля из бутылки, покрывая их скользкой жидкостью. Сердце уже ускорило бег – лишь от того, как скользят друг о друга пальцы. Внезапно накатывает тревога, и Стиву приходится глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Но когда он тянется вниз, Баки разводит ноги настолько легко, что перед лицом такого безоговорочного доверия Стиву остается лишь продолжать.   
Он целует Баки снова, мягко прижимается губами, а кончиком пальца медленно потирает вход. Ответный стон придает ему смелости, и он осторожно втискивается внутрь. Баки теплый и тугой вокруг его пальца, он покачивает бедрами, и мышцы втягивают палец глубже. Всё еще осторожничая, Стив начинает двигать им внутрь и наружу. Спустя всего несколько мгновений Баки откровенно вскидывается навстречу и дышит открытым ртом Стиву в рот. Стив приподнимается на локте – он хочет смотреть.   
– Еще, – Баки облизывает губы, и, когда он открывает глаза, Стив видит, что те стали почти черными из-за расширенных зрачков. – Стив. Давай, – он улыбается было, но срывается на стон, когда Стив проворачивает руку. – Я не хрустальный.

Стив вытаскивает палец, с удовольствием услышав протестующий стон, и возвращает уже два. Он никогда не видел ничего красивее: Баки голый и раскрытый под ним, высоко на бледных щеках горят пятна румянца, приоткрытые губы мокрые, покрасневшие и искусанные. Он жадно насаживается на пальцы Стива, упершись ступней в постель так, чтобы пальцы проникали как можно глубже. Он выглядит непристойно и распутно – и всё, всё это для Стива.

Сквозь туманящую мысли пелену желания Стив отчаянно пытается припомнить всё прочитанное. Он начинает раздвигать пальцы при движении наружу, растягивая Баки для… Мысль он предпочитает не заканчивать, боясь, что она одна заставит всё окончиться слишком рано. Внутри вздымается порыв просто взять свое – сильно, быстро и грубо – и пропади всё пропадом. Однако страх навредить всерьез сдерживает его, и он пытается отвлечься, прокладывая дорожку мокрых изучающих поцелуев вверх по шее Баки, дрожа от желания.   
– Еще один? – шепчет он Баки на ухо, и тот стонет, когда Стив ласково прикусывает мочку его уха.

– Да, – выдыхает Баки на грани слышимости, но сжимается вокруг пальцев Стива, и у того закатываются глаза. – Боже, да, еще один. Еще.

Стив снова хватает бутылочку, выдавливает больше смазки и, сложив три пальца, начинает постепенно погружать их в тело Баки. Из горла Баки вырывается сдавленный вскрик, он крепко зажмуривается, но подаваться навстречу не перестает. Молясь, чтобы друг попросил прекратить, если что, Стив не останавливается. Он смотрит, как Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу, и не может сдержать отчаянный стон. Не прерываясь, Стив наклоняется и пробегает языком по ровным белым зубам, побуждая их разжаться и углубляя поцелуй.

Он снова проворачивает руку, разводит пальцы, задевает что-то глубоко внутри, и Баки внезапно выгибается, вскрикивает и, давясь рваными вздохами, хватает Стива за плечи, пытаясь притянуть к себе.

– Господи Иисусе. Быстро. Стив, сейчас же, трахни меня, _живо_.   
И Стив, который до этого не находил ничего особенно привлекательного в грязных разговорах, торопливо устраивается у Баки между ног, спеша подчиниться команде. Воздух плотный и горячий, легкие наполнены запахом секса – мускуса и солоноватого привкуса пота. Он умудряется открыть валяющуюся на постели коробку, но на маленьком пакетике из фольги скользят пальцы. Баки, отрывисто хохотнув, тянется помочь. Он сам раскатывает презерватив по члену Стива и размазывает по латексу гель. А потом направляет его, помогая встать, как надо, поднимает ноги, и Стив начинает протискиваться внутрь.   
Там всё узко, мягко и скользко, и Стив возносит молчаливую благодарность за тонкий слой латекса, притупляющий ощущения: иначе он бы кончил, едва успев начать. Он уже дрожит и задыхается, потому что никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо. Он сжимает бедра Баки – чересчур сильно, наверное, но ослабить хватку не может: кажется, только это не дает ему сорваться в невообразимое чистое удовольствие.

Когда разум начинает наконец проясняться, он осознает, что Баки уже не стискивает его так сильно ногами, а приобнимает, уложив головой себе на плечо. Ласковые пальцы перебирают мокрые от пота волосы на затылке, успокаивая и поощряя одновременно. Бедра Стива дергаются сами по себе, и он невольно толкается в уют тела Баки, выбивая из обоих тихий стон.

Баки находит губами его шею, челюсть, уголок рта, а руки опускаются к бедрам Стива. Он принимается бережно направлять Стива, поощряя растягивать толчки. Спустя несколько движений Стив проскальзывает коленями под бедра Баки, чтобы лучше упереться, и Баки запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею, и длинно гортанно стонет. Этот стон под аккомпанемент влажных, скользких звуков их движущихся в унисон тел – самое сексуальное, что Стив когда-либо слышал. Он присаживается на пятки, чтобы видеть, как его член погружается в тело Баки, и его снова трясет от усилий сдержаться.   
– Стив, – Баки изгибается под ним, вырывая из горла Стива постыдное поскуливание. – Сильнее.

– Я не… – Стив мотает головой. – Не хочу сделать тебе больно, – наконец возражает он и удивляется, когда слышит смех.

– Ты слишком много переживаешь. Давай, Роджерс, – выдыхает Баки с ломкой улыбкой. – Я могу принять всё, что ты сможешь предложить.   
И что-то он такое делает, как-то осторожно напрягает мышцы, отчего у Стива всё плывет перед глазами, а бедра подаются вперед словно сами по себе. Баки бесстыдно стонет, стискивая ногами его талию, и Стив срывается, мысли тонут в белой вспышке, и остается только отчаянная нужда _двигаться_ прямо сейчас. Он начинает вколачиваться в Баки по-настоящему, преследуя искорки удовольствия, пробегающие вверх по позвоночнику при каждом толчке. Всего чересчур и одновременно недостаточно, и мир сужается до них двоих и движений в унисон.

От тяжелого запаха мускуса и чистого пота, от сбивчивых вздохов, прерывистых стонов и скрипа кровати у Стива кружится голова. Левой рукой Баки держится за спинку кровати, и протестующий треск дерева под сжимающимися всё сильнее металлическими пальцами добавляется к хору звуков, которые и без того грозят свести Стива с ума. Он стискивает зубы, твердо намереваясь продержаться дольше, потому что Баки тяжело дышит, стонет и вскрикивает _из-за него_ , и Стив хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Но ему слишком хорошо. Стив дрожит, у основания позвоночника скапливается пот, каждое движение бедер подрывает контроль еще чуточку сильнее, и, несмотря на все желания, Стив понимает, что долго не продержится.

– Баки, – он наклоняется и опирается на постель ладонями, не в силах прекратить двигаться. – Я… не могу… Мне надо…

Баки просто кивает и оборачивает пальцы правой руки вокруг члена. Глядя, как он наглаживает член, преследуя собственное удовольствие, Стив вбивается сильнее, в такт движениям руки. Баки начинает дрожать вокруг него, крепко зажмурившись и раскрыв красные искусанные губы в хриплом бессловесном крике, а потом выплескивается себе на живот.

Он сжимается, кончая, и Стив замирает, опираясь на дрожащие от напряжения руки, а затем, задыхаясь, падает на предплечья. Когда он начинает двигаться вновь, толчки резкие, беспорядочные и беспомощные. Баки, такой расслабленный и раскрытый, шепчет ему на ухо, подначивая грязными словечками, и в конце концов Стив содрогается и мир взрывается на изнанке век.

Лишь спустя долгое мгновение в голове проясняется настолько, что он осознает, что, возможно, неудобно придавил Баки. Но даже тогда он способен лишь просто перевернуться, дернувшись, когда его обмякший член выскальзывает из тела Баки. Баки легко целует его в уголок рта и осторожно снимает презерватив, пока Стив дрожит, отходя от оргазма. Когда он снова ложится, Стив инстинктивно притягивает его к себе, и они теперь лежат лицом к лицу, касаясь друг друга лбами.   
– Не слишком будет, если я скажу, что люблю тебя? – тихо спрашивает Стив и не жалеет о сказанном, даже когда Баки вздрагивает от удивления. – Слушай, нечестно было с моей стороны вот так на тебя наскакивать. И может… может, для тебя это был просто секс, не знаю. Но я в самом деле люблю тебя, Баки. И должен предупредить: так легко я не сдамся.

– А когда ты легко сдавался? – Баки кладет ладонь ему на щеку и приподнимает голову для поцелуя, от которого член Стива заинтересованно дергается, несмотря на изнеможение. – Ты такой идиот, да?

– Почему? – хмурится Стив. – Потому что люблю тебя? А то…  
– Потому что решил, что я не люблю тебя, придурок, – Баки улыбается тепло и непринужденно, и у Стива что-то обрывается в груди. – Черт, я с ума по тебе схожу с тех пор, как нам стукнуло восемнадцать.

– Ты… Правда? – Стив может только моргать в ответ, как тот самый идиот, хотя губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

– Я почему-то думал, что ты уже знаешь, – Баки с ухмылкой толкает его локтем. – Кажется, я не всегда хорошо это скрывал, – он пожимает плечами. – К счастью для меня, соображаешь ты не особенно быстро. Ты по-прежнему позволял мне держаться рядом, даже когда я был тебе больше не нужен.   
– Ты всегда был мне нужен, – возражает Стив, и Баки сбивается на мгновение. Стив позволяет руке скользнуть со спины Баки, всё еще мокрой от пота, на талию и осторожно улечься там. – Я боялся, что ты не… Я помню, как ты рассказывал, что с тобой произошло. Про то, что любовь мешает преданности. Я не знал наверняка, сможешь ли ты…

– Тебя они не забрали, – тихо отвечает Баки, и Стив резко замолкает. – Не целиком, не всё то, что я чувствовал. Они забрали бы, если б могли, но чувства укоренились слишком глубоко. Что бы они ни делали, я всё равно помнил что-то о тебе, пусть даже сам не знал, что именно помню, – Баки мотает головой и косится на Стива. – Черт, я из-за тебя совсем разнюнился.

– Ну да, – Стив осознает, что снова улыбается, как дурак, но не может заставить себя переживать по этому поводу. – Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что мне стыдно, но мне не стыдно, – Баки приподнимает бровь, и Стив улыбается шире. – Ладно, не так уж усердно я и пытаюсь, – он смеется. – Поверить не могу, что ты запал на мелкого Коротышку Стива.   
– Терпеть не мог эту кличку, – Баки лениво гладит Стива по бедру. – И потом, мелким ты мне нравился.

– Правда?

– Ну да. Сейчас тоже нравишься, конечно, поверь, – хитро улыбается он. – Еще как. Когда я представлял себе, как мы это делаем, ты, как правило, был помельче, но…

Стив удивленно вскидывает брови.

– Ты и раньше об этом думал, серьезно? О… сексе со мной?

– Я… Э… Ну. Да.   
– Ты что, краснеешь?

– Боже, ну ты и засранец, – бормочет Баки, хотя щеки его в самом деле приобрели отчетливый красноватый оттенок.

– Сам такой, – Стив с довольной улыбкой приподнимается на локте. – Ох, поверить не могу, что хоть раз вогнал тебя в краску.

– Заткнись.

– А ты часто об этом думал? – не унимается Стив.

– Ах ты… – Баки внезапно бросается на него с широченной, несмотря на явное смущение, улыбкой, и Стив в голос хохочет, пока они катаются в шуточной борьбе.

Вскоре Баки прижимает Стива к кровати, и его неистовый взгляд смягчается, глаза поблескивают.

– Заткнись, – повторяет он.

Стив откровенно вызывающе задирает подбородок:

– А ты меня заставь.

К его огромному удовольствию, Баки охотно принимает вызов.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
